


Crimson

by NiamsPotato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamsPotato/pseuds/NiamsPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall falls in love, very quickly. He can't help but feeling his stomach flutter whenever Zayn puts his lips on his cheek, or whenever he sees Louis sweating when he's kicking the fooball around, or whenever he sees his dorm neighbour, 'Curly', also known as Harry. And then there's Liam, who's totally yummy, and Niall feels like he's falling deeper than ever before... But whenever there's Crimson feelings of love... there's also the Crimson feelings of jealousy and betrayal...<br/>(Yeah... I still suck at writing summaries... SORRY!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> As always; sorry for any mistakes; grammar and/or spelling.

"Every fucking time!" Niall huffed under his breath, as he walked to get from the library to his dorm. Why so angry, you might ask? Well, even though Niall was Irish, he certainly didn't have the Irish luck. He was rather unlucky. As always, whenever he saw the sun shining, and he went out in just a t-shirt and shorts... fifteen minutes later, and the rain was pouring down. Just like it did now, and Niall was a drenched mess when he came to his dorm.

He could hear the neighbour next door have a party, with loud music blaring, and he grunted in frustration again. Luckily, he didn't have to actually share a dorm with someone, although his best friend, Zayn sometimes crashed at his when he’s had enough of Louis’ fucking his girlfriend.

Zayn. The art-student. Niall thought he looked absolutely stunning, with his stunning cheekbones, his warm honey brown glazed eyes, he was what made women swoon, and men secretly wishing they could either BE Zayn Malik, or to have him shag them... or shag him senseless. Niall was only human.

Niall sighed, again. Why the hell did he even think about Zayn in a time like this?

“Can I crash with you tomorrow night? I need some fucking sleep!”

Niall laughed at the text Zayn sent him. “Yeah, ‘course. But be prepared… neighbour’s playing some rather loud and shitty music!”

The neighbour. Yeah, Niall had wanted to yell at him so many times, but he daren’t when he looked at his neighbour. He had curly hair, and although he’d never admit to it so other people could hear, he was weak minded over the people who had curly hair. He also was rather tall, and seemed somewhat awkward, which made his heart beat that little bit faster. 

There was his neighbour, who was rather good looking, Louis, who was somewhat rather fit, but had a girlfriend and would never in a million years go for someone like him, and Zayn, the best friend who started out as a quite big fucking crush.

Did he still crush a little bit after Zayn? Of course! He was only human, after all.

“Lou and El too loud for ya, mate?” Niall texted, whilst laughing softly to himself.

He looked up when someone he’d never seen before, sigh, and then knock rather loudly at the neighbour’s door.

“HARRY! LET ME IN!”

A frustrating sound came from the man, who was dressed in a plaid shirt, and a pair of jeans that made his arse look rather yummy. The man gave up in defeat, and sat down next to the door. It looked like he hadn’t taken any notice of Niall.

“You okay?” Niall asked, after the guy sighed for the tenth time in a row.

“No, I’m not,” the man huffed.

“What’s wrong?” Niall pressed on.

“I’m pretty sure I lost my key at work somewhere, and although I can hear my roommate is home, he still won’t let me in,” the man huffed again.

“Hungry? Thirsty? Do you need the toilet?”

“Yeah to all three,” the man grunted.

“I… live just here. It’s not much, but you can use my toilet. I’ve got water, and water, and oh yeah, water… if you’re not too bothered about what you drink, and I probably got a kebab from yesterday, if you’re really hungry, like?”

The man looked at Niall like he had three heads.

“You serious, man?”

“Well… It looks like your roommate ain’t letting you in?”

“True that,” the man said, as he stood up from the floor.

“I’m Niall, by the way. Niall Horan.” Niall murmured, as he held out his hand for the man to shake.

“Liam. Liam Payne. Uh, which way to the bathroom?” Liam said rather rushed, as he shook Niall’s hands for all two seconds.

“Bathroom’s the second door to the left,” Niall whispered, getting rather flushed by the sudden rush of excitement Liam’s handshake has left him with.

“Thanks,” Liam shouted as he ran to the bathroom.

Niall went to find a glass of water for Liam, but decided the kebab wasn’t really worth risking his or Liam’s health. It smelled rather rank.

“Could you go to the store for me, please Zayn?” Niall texted, and as he hit ‘send’, he heard the toilet flush, and seconds later, the faucet running. Liam popped up beside him in a flash, and it made Niall even redder than before. He took in Liam’s appearance more now, than he could in the downlit hallway, or before he rushed to the bathroom. He looked… like an angel; with his warm puppy brown eyes, his brown hair, his pouty and what looked like very kissable lips, his cute button nose, his bronze tanned skin, and his muscles… He looked like a God, with the way his muscles flexed… Niall felt his face heat up, and the fluttery sensation in his lower regions.

“STOP THINKING ABOUT LIAM!” He screamed inside his own mind, and thankfully, the ‘beep’ from his phone stopped his rather sexual thinking about Liam rather quickly.

“Sure, what do you need?” was what Zayn wrote, and Niall couldn’t stop the smile from his face.

“Good news?” Liam mused, as he studied Niall’s face.

“Yeah, a mate is doing some grocery shopping for me,” Niall said, whilst he tried to sip his water.

“Well, thanks for letting me use the bathroom, and for the water…”

“You’re going?” Niall didn’t mean to sound upset, but he was upset.

“Well, you’re having a friend over, right?”

“No, I…” Niall was interrupted by a ringing tone that wasn’t his.

Liam frowned at his phone.

“I should probably get this,” he whispered.

Niall could only nod.

“Hello?” Liam’s husky voice made Niall shiver somehow.

“It seems like Harry finally turned down the awful music,” Liam snickered slightly as he stepped outside.

Niall nodded. “Yeah.”

“Thank you, Niall… for everything.”

“No problem.” Niall nodded, as he stepped inside his dorm once more.

He could practically still smell Liam in his small dorm, and he didn’t want it to end.

An hour later, there was a knock on his door, and he hurried up to answer it.

“Here comes your knight in shining armour, Niall!” Zayn’s voice echoed through the hallway.

“About fucking time, mate! I’m starving!” Niall said, as he ushered Zayn inside.

“I bought you Guinness! I know you must be terrible homesick!” Zayn sniggered, while he playfully punched Niall’s shoulder.

“So… Any news on the shitty music front?” Zayn wiggled his eyebrows.

“No… although, I met Curly’s roommate.”

“What’s he like?”

“Like, totally dreamy…” Niall’s eyes glazed slightly at the mere thought and memory of Liam.

“Arse good, eh?” Zayn wiggled his eyebrows again.

“I didn’t really get a chance to check his arse out, although it looked rather yummy… the rest of him certainly wasn’t a let-down, though.”

“Louis and Eleanor is really going at it. If there’s not a baby in her stomach by next month, I am going to actually kill Louis… I can’t stand the thought of their moaning for one more fucking second!”

Niall laughed. “It can’t be that bad, mate!”

“It is! It’s so fucking is, you’ve got no idea! They’re acting like fucking bunnies that fucks, with extra batteries on top!”

Niall couldn’t help the chuckle, nor the way he kicked his feet, or rolled his eyes with Zayn’s admission.

“I don’t think Lou’s going to be real happy if I tell him what you said,” Niall teased.

“You wouldn’t!” Zayn mock gasped.

“I dunno… Treat me to Nando’s, and your secrets will be totally safe?”

“Nando’s it is, my good man!” Zayn took Niall’s hand, and escorted him outside.

Being so caught up in Zayn and his funny tales about Louis and Eleanor, and Zayn being too caught up in Niall’s laughter, the two best friends didn’t notice the falling faces of a certain curly haired guy and his muscular roommate standing outside their door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always (and forever!) sorry for any mistakes (grammar and/or spelling)...

“And then… I just heard a thump, and then Louis fucking swore, and Eleanor fucking giggled. I knew I had to get out of there then, Ni, because, fuck it… I won’t be able to keep my mouth shut when I see Lou next.”

Niall slapped Zayn on the shoulder, whilst he laughed.

“You should try and keep your mouth shut though, Zee, because… Lou will probably kill you if you say something. And I don’t want you to die, because damn it Zayn, I love ya!”

Zayn patted Niall on the shoulder, and smiled dearly at him.

“Naww… I love ya too, Nialler. I won’t let Lou kill me,” Zayn winked, and Niall felt his heart beat that little bit faster.

“Yeah, well… Lou is a footballer, and if he kicks ya in the balls… don’t tell me I didn’t warn ya.”

Niall knew he tried to calm his heart down by being a smart arse, but damn it… Why would his heartbeats betray him like this? He and Zayn were best mates. Nothing more. End of discussion!

Zayn just shook his head.

“I am an artist, Niall. Are you saying that football is better than art?” Zayn winked at Niall again, at least Niall thought he did.

Niall shook his head.

“Like you can really compare the two! Like, seriously Zee? Besides, even though you’re like my best mate, I prefer watching Lou playing footie, rather than going to art museums with you.”

“I know you love football, Nialler. Talking of football and Louis, he wanted to know if you wanted to come kick the ball around for an hour before he has that big game on Wednesday. I promised to ask you for him.”

“Sure! Like I’d ever decline going to see Louis Tomlinson, the funniest man alive!”

Niall laughed at Zayn’s sulky expression.

“Oh come on, Louis is funny!”

“Of course he’s funny. But I’m funny too, right?”

“You know I love you, Zaynie.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Zayn huffed.

“Yay! We’re here… NANDO’S!” Niall smiled brightly, and Zayn couldn’t help but smile, as Niall practically half skipped and half ran towards Nando’s.

 

“So, you’re going to call Louis, yeah?” Niall said as the two of them walked towards his dorm.

“Why would I call Lou?”

“Duh, to hang out with us tomorrow, or something? He can’t fuck Eleanor that much, mate! It’s fucking science!”

“Fine. But you DO have his phone number too, yeah? Why can’t you just call him?”

“Because he’s your roommate.”

“Ugh… You’re almost as annoying as he is! ‘Can you ask Niall this and that for me, please, Zayn?’ ‘Can you please call Lou and come hang out with us, Zayn?’ Why does Zayn have to be the messenger? Maybe Zayn wants Lou and NiNi to just fucking talk to EACH OTHER.”

“Zee, you’re so fucking weird, mate. Please stop talking about yourself in third person. It’s fucking weird.”

“Well… I promise you, that Louis wants to talk to you… So just call him, yeah? It doesn’t have to be me.”

Niall just rolled his eyes at Zayn. The two, although, linked their arms together whilst they walked, didn’t talk until they were outside Niall’s dorm.

 

Curly were standing outside his door, with what could only be described as a sulky look. Niall just nodded to him, whilst he struggled with his key.

“Hey,” Zayn said, smiling brightly at Curly. Niall sighed. Now he had to talk to Curly too.

“Hi,” Curly sighed.

“So, I’m Zayn. This is Niall. You’re next door dorm buddies, yeah? What’s your name, Curly?”

“Huh? Curly?”

“Yeah, that’s the nickname Niall gave you… because you got curly hair… and he has a soft spot for…”

“ZAYN!” Niall’s voice was frantic and silently begged Zayn to just stop talking.

“… curly hair..”

“Uh, I’m.. uh… not, like, uh, gay.”

“So, he’s not either, like, proper gay, like… So, your name?”

“Harry. I’m Harry.”

“Nice to meet you, Harry.”

Zayn winked at Harry, and took his hand and kissed it softly.

“It’s a delight to meet you, Harry. I hope I see you around sometime, yeah?”

“Yeah… you too… uh, see you around, Niall.”

Niall waved, and practically dragged Zayn inside with him.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Niall hissed, as he finally sat down at his sofa.

“I was just talking to your very hot neighbour.”

“You told him I wasn’t ‘proper gay’. I am proper gay. No one is gayer than me. And you told him embarrassing things about me… Like I… wanted his dick or something!”

“You do want his dick though.”

“That’s beside the point!” Niall shrieked, sounding almost hysterical.

“I’ll go and talk to him again, set things straight.”

“NO. Just… sit tight there, and… don’t talk to him ever again, if you’re going to embarrass me.”

“I won’t embarrass you, Niall. You know I love you, right?”

 

“Yeah… How about we change the subject, yeah? So, I told you about my crush… Have you got something to tell me about your newest model?”

“You do mean your crush is Curly, erm, Harry right?”

“No, I mean Curly’s… uh, Harry’s roommate, Liam.”

“Oh. Well. So yeah, my new crush… Her name is Perrie Edwards. She’s… stunningly beautiful. If you were a woman, you’d look EXACTLY like her. And if she was male, she’d look EXACTLY like you. She’s got these amazing boobs, and her curves are driving me off the fucking wall, and damn, her Geordie accent is so hot.”

Niall just laughed, although he felt like his heart would break at Zayn’s words. ‘You look EXACTLY like her. She looks EXACTLY like you.’

“Sounds like you got it bad, mate.”

“Well… She’s one of a kind. I… I think I might, uh, possibly be like, in love?”

“Love?” Niall squeaked.

“Yeah. Love. I just hope she isn’t a fucking hoe like so many other models I’ve had… but I’ve got a feeling she isn’t.”

“Uh, yeah, that’s good.”

Niall nodded, but he could almost feel the tears threatening to spill.

“You okay, mate?”

“Yeah. I’m just… Love? Really? Just promise me, that whatever happens with Perrie… Don’t forget me?”

“Oh, Niall… How can I ever forget you?”

Zayn shook his head, before he put his lovely, soft lips on Niall’s cheek in a tender, loving kiss. Niall blushed, because he could still feel Zayn’s lips on his cheek. He didn’t want to blush, though. But the fear of Zayn leaving him, forgetting him, still lingered.

‘Rebecca,’ his mind whispered, and Niall couldn’t stop the tears forming in his eyes.

 

The very next day, Niall decided he’d try and test Zayn’s words, and rang Louis himself.

Zayn absolutely declined whenever Niall tried to make him call Louis to come over.

“Hello, Louis?”

“Yeah, speaking.”

“Hi, uh, it… it’s Niall? Zayn’s friend?”

“Hiya Nialler! What’s up, buddy?”

“Uh, oh, uh… No-nothing?”

“Come on, spill the beans, Horan!”

Niall sighed.

“Fine. It’s Zayn.”

“What’s Zayn done now?”

“Can I come over? Or can you come to mine?”

“Sure. Uh, I’ll come to you, yeah?”

“Do you remember where I live?”

Niall heard Louis scoff.

“Of course I remember where you live! See ya in five minutes or so, yeah?”

“Yeah. Uh, see ya soon.”

“Bye Nialler.”

 

Niall waited, and waited, and waited, but no Louis. Zayn had gone to talk to Harry again, ‘to just, not make things, uncomfortable for you…’

Yeah, like that’d ever happen.

 

After 40 minutes of waiting for Louis, Niall had had enough of waiting around for Mr Tomlinson.

He could hear music, laughter, and just plain, old fun, from his neighbour’s dorm. He walked outside to the campus, and decided to just phone Louis up again. He didn’t answer. Of course he didn’t. Niall huffed. He decided to just text Zayn.

“You’re coming back to mine afterwards, yeah?”

After 20 minutes of no reply from Zayn, Niall was ready to just … fit into nothingness. He walked to town, and saw Eleanor with two other girls. He ran to her. At least she was a friendly face, although he had only spoken like ten words to her.

“Hi, Eleanor? Right?”

“Yes?”

“Uh, hi. I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m a friend of Louis? And Zayn?”

“Niall, right?”

“Yeah.”

Eleanor gave him a bright smile.

“This is Danielle and Perrie. This is one of my boyfriend’s friends, Niall.”

“Nice to meet you,” Niall murmured to the two other girls.

“Nice to meet you too, Niall!” The two girls echoed.

“I’ll just be on my way, yeah?”

Niall felt like the third wheel, but he had been so happy to just see a friendly smile.

“Isn’t Louis with you, though? He practically skipped out the door after you called him.”

Eleanor said, looking at him rather peculiar.

“He didn’t show up.” Niall frowned.

Eleanor rolled her eyes.

“Typical Lou. He probably saw something shiny that made him wander. He has a thing for shiny things, that lad.”

Niall laughed.

“Yeah… Zayn’s the same. It’s really irritating.”

“Tell me about it,” Eleanor rolled her eyes, and giggled.

Danielle and Perrie made some grunting noises, and Eleanor rolled her eyes once again.

“So, I should probably head back to my dorm, yeah?” Niall said, whilst he awkwardly gave Eleanor a hug, and waved at Danielle and Perrie. Niall was about to open the door to his dorm, when he heard someone breathing heavily behind him.

“Niall…” the blonde said, and Niall nodded.

“Yeah?”

“Uh, you mentioned, uh Zayn?”

“Whoa… You’re _THAT_ Perrie?”

“Which Perrie am I?”

“Uh… **The** Perrie?”

Perrie scrunched her nose.

“You’re best friends with Zayn?”

“Uh, yeah…”

A blast of music blared behind the two blondes, and Niall could feel his heart breaking when he saw what unfolded in front of his eyes. Perrie on the other hand, snorted, and left the building. Niall slammed the door shut, but curiosity got the better of him, and he looked out the peep hole through his door. The two men, holding each other tight, whilst snogging each other silly never let each other go, meaning they hadn’t heard Niall slam his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistake(s) I may and may not have made... i.e grammar and/or spelling.

Niall ran to his bedroom, and cried harshly.

“NNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL! NIALLER!”

Niall wouldn’t succumb to the drunken yells of his best mate. He got out of his bedroom, and scrubbed at his eyes, making them even redder than they were before.

“You got a key?” A voice boomed. A voice that didn’t belong to Zayn or Louis.

“No,” Niall heard both Zayn and Louis answer.

“We could call the caretaker of this place. He’s bound to have a key. If he’s not at home?”

“Call him, Zaynie.”

Niall heard Louis giggle whilst he gave away Zayn’s nickname. His nickname for Zayn. He heard the two other guys coo, and mockingly, sweetly, say ‘Zaynie’. Fuck, his phone rang now. Loudly.

“NIALL!! YOU OKAY, MATE?!” Zayn banged on the door.

“NNNNNNnnnnnnnnnIIIIiiiiiiIIIIIIIaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaLLLLLLLLLlllllll!!” Louis was doing a (badly) Tarzan impression.

“Weird. He never leaves his flat without his phone,” Zayn said. Niall could detect a hint of worry in his voice.

“I’m calling the caretaker,” the husky voice said.

“Niall….?” The soft knocking, and pleadingly voice sent shivers down Niall’s spine.

Niall finally ripped the door open.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He huffed.

He knew they could tell he had been crying, but he didn’t fucking care.

“Niall… You’re okay,” Louis smiled brightly at him. “This is Liam, and Harry. Harry and Liam, this is Niall. Your neighbour. You’re neighbours. Zaynie is my roommate. Harry and Liam are roommates.” Louis rambled on.

“You okay, Niall?” Zayn seemed to sense that something was going on with Niall.

“No. No, I’m not fucking okay, Zayn. Just… fucking leave me be, yeah?”

“You called Lou… and texted me to come back to yours…?” Niall could tell that Zayn was about to cry, but right now, he was too close to tears again. And also, he didn’t care. Exept for the fact that he cared too much.

“Yeah, well, I changed my mind, didn’t I?! Just fuck off!”

Niall tried to shut the door again, but Harry stopped the door from shutting close.

“What the fuck, man?”

“No… What’s wrong?”

Niall didn’t want Harry to see him cry, and he did the only thing that made sense to him.

“Step off from my doorstep,” Niall pushed Harry off, so he stumbled. Into Louis. Louis giggled slightly, still obviously very drunk.

“Niall…?” Liam whispered softly.

“NO!” Niall shouted, and finally shut and locked his door.

 

Zayn wouldn’t stop to text, or call. He still called out whenever he saw Niall on campus. Niall wouldn’t let his heart break by Zayn anymore, so he did what he did whenever he wanted the hurt to go away. He ignored Zayn.

Liam would wave sadly at him whenever he saw him, but he ignored Liam too. Although, whenever Liam wasn’t looking, he would look lovingly at the boy. He would look away again whenever Liam looked in his direction.

Louis was still oblivious to why Niall stopped talking to Zayn, or why Niall wouldn’t talk to him. He was, of course, well aware of that he never did see Niall when he was supposed to. But Zayn had gone out, and hugged a very cute boy, and the cute boy invited him in, and then the cute boy’s roommate turned up, and Zayn knew this cute boy’s roommate, and… then they turned to alcohol. Zayn tried to go over to Niall, but Niall wasn’t home. Louis even tried to call him up, but he didn’t answer.

Harry was still apprehensive when it came to his dorm neighbour. He’d smile when he saw the blonde catch his eye contact, but the blonde never seemed to return his smile. Things had gone so well. Zayn and Louis wouldn’t stop talking about the blonde, about how great and funny and smart and fucking amazing he was. Harry had yet to see that for himself, because he couldn’t figure out how someone so great and funny and smart and fucking amazing could be so outright… rude.

Niall’s only contact with the outside world, apart from his lectures, was Eleanor. He smiled when he saw the text she had sent him. “Hi, Niall. Come on over for a coffee and chat. Lou’s gone to play footie. Xx.”

Niall smiled slightly at Eleanor’s text. She knew he wouldn’t come over if Louis was home, which is why she assured him he was playing football.

“Yeah, I’ll come over. Shall I bring some snacks? X.”

“I want some chocolate (Cadbury), and crisps. Vinegar, please. Thanks Xx.”

“I’ll be right there, after a short stop at the grocery shop. X.”

 

Niall felt slightly happier when he thought of the weird cravings Eleanor had. Vinegar crisps just tasted foul. So, of course, Zayn had been correct. Eleanor did get a baby in her stomach within the month. He smiled. He loved babies. He couldn’t wait to meet the little one. He’d spoil the child rotten, if Eleanor would let him, that is.

“Hi, Niall.” Niall turned around at the familiar voice, and although Eleanor gave him a sorry expression, he couldn’t help but feel slightly betrayed by the girl.

 

“Zayn. Just…”

“Please tell me what I’ve done, Niall? I… I’ll do anything? I’ll even beg!”

Zayn got on his knees.

“ELLIE! My practice got… cancelled…” Louis’ voice trailed off, as he saw Zayn kneel down at Niall’s feet.

Niall huffed.

“Get off your knees,” Niall growled at Zayn.

“Tell me what I can do to… to make you talk to me again!”

“If I have to _tell_ you, it means you didn’t even fucking listen to me when I fucking talked to you!” Niall cried out.

“Niall….” Louis whispered, but Niall snorted.

“It’s true! It means he didn’t fucking listen to me… if I have to tell him what he did _wrong_.”

“I’ve always listened to you, Nialler.” Zayn couldn’t hold back his own tears.

“Oh yeah? You’re _certain_ about that, are you?!” Niall couldn’t hold back his tears, his anger and his hurt.

Zayn cried even harder. “Of course I did… But I don’t understand…”

“You _snogged_ him!” Niall huffed, his cheeks red, by even the mere thought of the kiss.

“I… snog? I haven’t snogged…” Zayn looked blank, which made Niall even more angry.

“How would _YOU_ feel if I snogged Perrie, right in front of **YOU**?” Niall snarled.

The mention of Perrie made Zayn crumble even more.

“It’d hurt. But Perrie won’t even talk to me anymore…”

“Because you fucking kissed another guy in front of her, too!”

“Zayn, dude, who did you kiss?” Louis scrunched his face up slightly.

“Don’t you dare act so innocent, Lou! You were fucking kissing a dude too!” Niall all but howled, his hurt no longer concealed.

“Louis… I think we need to talk.” Eleanor’s voice was even, not showing any of her feelings in her voice, or on her face.

Niall paled - he didn't think that Eleanor was at home. Zayn was somewhat in a shock by what Niall had said... and Louis paled slightly too, by the fact that Eleanor had heard what Niall said..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, i.e grammar and/or spelling.

After the shock of what Niall had said in front of Eleanor, of losing his cool like that, he ran out of the door. Not looking where he went, he couldn’t hold back the tears. He knew he had lost Zayn, and Louis, but now he probably had lost Eleanor as well. She had listened to him when he told her of how betrayed he felt when he saw Zayn in a tight lip-lock with Liam… of how when he couldn’t look at them anymore, he saw Louis and Harry in a giggling sort of lip lock as well. He didn’t tell her that, of course, but he had been crushing on Zayn for as long as he had known him, and Eleanor knew he thought Louis was really fit as well. Of how he couldn’t even form a single word to Harry, because of his dimpled smile, or his yummy curly hair. And Liam. Although he only had like a ten minute conversation with him, he knew he crushed more on him than any of the others. Perhaps even more than he crushed on Zayn. Which said it all, really.

He ran into someone, and he heard the person give a little grunt.

“Sorry,” Niall mumbled.

“Niall?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you, uh, are you okay?” The velvet voice sent shivers down Niall’s spine, and although the tears in his eyes threatened to leave his eyes, he knew he wouldn’t cry. The blushing however, he couldn’t control.

“Uh, ye-yeah. I’m… well, I’ll be fine… eventually, I hope.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” Niall mumbled.

“I know Zayn and Louis miss you,” Liam mumbled.

“Yeah, well, they should’ve thought about that before they hurt me, shouldn’t they?” Niall growled.

“What did they do?” Liam kept his voice quiet and calm.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Niall whispered.

“Oh… Why, uh… Why are you looking so down, then?” Liam bit his lip, and Niall finally looked up at him.

“I fucked up.” A tear did escape Niall’s eye.

“Oh. Well. Worse than Zayn and Louis?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to talk about your fuck up then? I can help? You know, if you… if you want my help?”

“Uh… I… don’t know. I don’t know if I can, like?”

“It’s better to talk about it then to keep it bottled up.”

“Fine,” Niall huffed. “But I won’t give you any details.”

Liam gave him a bright smile, and Niall felt his heart hammer hard through his chest.

“I, uh… sort of, unbeknownst to my surroundings, uh, yelled at Louis for, uh, kissing a guy. And, uh, his pregnant girlfriend heard me.” Niall could tell that Liam thought about what he had said. He didn’t say anything though.

“Then what happened?” Liam finally asked, brown eyes locked onto the blue.

“I sort of froze, and then I ran… and then… here we are…” Niall trailed off.

“Oh. Well. Yeah, you could’ve fucked up, but you don’t really know lif you did, Niall.”

“I did. I know I did. I always fuck things up.”

Liam couldn’t help but laugh. Niall scowled at him.

“You always fuck things up? From what Zayn and Louis told me about you, you’d think gold would grow out of your ass… and you’re telling me that you always fuck things up?”

“How well do you know Liam and Louis, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh… Uh, well… Louis is in my drama class… and I… Zayn was my best friend gro

wing up. Until I moved to Wolverhampton, that is.”

 

Zayn wanted to remember which guy he snogged, that could’ve gotten Niall so worked up. A little shouting from Eleanor and Louis, and they made up. Making content sounds of murmurs, cooing, and lots of kissing noises and a little moaning. Zayn knew he’d better be off, before the moaning turned into something more, and he scrunched his nose a little in disgust. The want to text Niall was almost overwhelming, and Zayn felt his eyes burn with tears wanting to escape. He knew Niall fell hard every single time a good looking guy came into his sights, but Harry was the one Niall had crushed on the longest. He hadn’t kissed Harry. At least, he didn’t think he kissed Harry.

 

_“Who was your first kiss, and your first shag?” Harry drunkenly giggled to Liam._

_“_ _Girl or boy?” Liam squinted his eyes, looking rather embarrassed._

_“Slut,” Louis giggled, whilst he playfully punched Liam on the shoulder._

_“I’m not a slut,” Liam huffed._

_Zayn felt his face heat up, but thank god to his tanned complexion, no one could tell when he blushed or felt somewhat embarrassed._

_“Girl. I don’t want to know about your gay experiences,” Harry scoffed._

_“My first kiss was with Sophia. My first shag was with Danielle.”_

_“I want to hear about your gay experience!” Louis huffed. “Tell me!” He squealed._

_“_ _No. You have to wait. You have to answer now!” Liam smirked at him._

_“Fine,” Louis grumbled. “My first kiss was with Hannah… and my first shag was with Stanley.”_

_“Stan?!” Zayn shouted._

_“Fuck… I forgot you were here,” Louis grumbled. “Yes… Yes, my first shag was with Stan. Now, let’s just… forget about it, shall we? Zaynie, your turn!”_

_Zayn grumbled. “My first kiss was… Liam. And my first shag was… also Liam. As for women, my first kiss and shag was with Rebecca.”_

_“Are you all, like, gay?” Harry mused._

_“No! I’m bi!” Louis squealed. “I’ve got a girlfriend, you know?”_

_“_ _I’m gay,” Liam sighed._

 _“_ _I’m pretty sure I’m straight,” Zayn squealed slightly._

_“Harry, your turn!” Liam said, as he patted Harry on his arm._

_“_ _Fine,” Harry mused. “My first kiss was Abigail. My first shag was Caroline.”_

_“So… Liam…” Louis giggled._

_“What?” Liam asked._

_“We want to know about your gay experiences now…” Louis giggled even more._

_“Fine. My first kiss and first shag with a guy was actually the same guy… Uh, Zayn.”_

_“You mean… Zayn? As in Zayn Malik? So, back up… You were each other’s first kiss AND shag?!” Louis squealed. “Because you said your first kiss and shag was Liam…” Louis squeaked at Zayn._

_“Uh, I guess so…” Zayn looked down, not meeting anyone’s eyes._

_“No need to be embarrassed, Zaynie. Damn, I wish Niall was here… NIALL!” Louis squealed again. “I can’t believe I forgot about Niall!”_

_“Fuck!” Zayn whispered. “I’ll try and call him… Out of service! Go and knock on the door, Louis.”_

_Louis ran to the Niall’s door, and hammered on it._

_“NIALL! OPEN UP! IT’S LOU!”_

_“_ _He wasn’t home,” Louis gave a small sigh._

_“Uh… Maybe we should wait for him,” Zayn suggested._

_“Or… we could play seven minutes in heaven… and I suggest, that the two lovebirds Liam and Zayn snog each other…” Harry squealed with laughter._

_Louis being rather drunk himself, squealed along with him. “Good idea, Haz!”_

_“And… since you’re quite pretty… maybe we could like, try and snog as well?”_

_Harry moved his eyebrows up and down, and Louis, although he did like think a second of Eleanor, found himself agreeing rather excitedly with Harry again._

 

_“It’s not Harry. It’s his roommate… Liam. It’s not Harry. It’s his roommate, Liam.”_

 

Niall had a fucking crush on Liam! Zayn felt like he wanted to crawl up in a ball and die. He had fucked up, and he had fucked up really bad…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = Zayn's memories of how he ended up kissing Liam... and when Niall told him who he was crushing on...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I may have done... i.e grammar and/or spelling.

“Lou! We need to apologise to Niall. Uh, I don’t know if you know, but he has crushed really bad on Harry, and since you kissed Harry… Uh, but don’t worry, because I fucked up the most… He… well, he is rather infatuated with Liam.”

“Liam, as in your first kiss and shag, Liam?”

“YES.”

“Does he know that you were each other’s first kiss and shag?”

“ _NO_. _UNLESS_ he has talked to Liam, and Liam told him… Which would fucking break him even more… I got to call him…”

“Do you even have his phone number?” Louis grumbled.

“Well… No… Do you have his number? Or Harry’s?”

“No. I don’t… but would it be super weird if we, uh, went outside their dorm door, and waited for them to come home?”

“Err, no? Apart from the fact that Niall could come home, and be even more upset with us if he saw us go into Harry’s and Liam’s dorm.”

“Do you think… if Niall ever forgives us, that Perrie would ever forgive you?”

“I have no idea. I just… really, really like her…”

“I know. Eleanor could probably try and talk to her again?”

“I should probably just let it lie… and focus on getting Nialler to talk to me again. I miss the little Leprechaun.”

“I know… I miss the little Leprechaun too. Hey, how about if we get him Nando’s? He’s bound to forgive us eventually if we bring him Nando’s, right?”

“You, Tomlinson, is a fucking genius!” Zayn smooched Louis on his cheek, and Louis giggled slightly, as he jokingly made heart eyes at Zayn.

“Yay! ‘Operation Nialler to forgive Tomlinson and Malik’ is about to set in motion!” Louis cheered.

 

Niall looked at Liam, and although he didn’t think it was possible, felt himself fall even more.

“So, uh, why _DID_ you kiss Zayn, by the way?”

Niall almost scowled at himself for asking that question, but he wanted to know. Although he silently begged Liam not to answer his question. Liam sighed.

“It was just a stupid… drunken seven minutes in heaven. We were all kind of pissed, and Harry and I don’t have a closet, so we had to snog outside the door. Harry doesn’t even like guys, but he practically begged Louis to kiss him,” Liam scoffed.

“Err, uhm, well… Lou, uh, does have some, uh, female qualities. Like, he’s really soft… and he has silky soft hair, and he smells quite good, like girls do… and…”

Liam smiled brightly at him.

“So, you’re quite ready to forgive Louis for kissing Harry?”

“I never had a problem with Louis kissing Harry, per say, actually. I just have a problem with cheaters.”

“Hmm… so, do you have a problem with Zayn? Or with me? Or the fact that we kissed?”

“Yes,” Niall grumbled. “But… It’s… complicated. And no, I won’t tell you why it’s complicated.”

“It’s only complicated if you make it complicated, Niall.”

‘Niall.’ Niall really loved the way his name sounded when Liam said his name, and he wondered, slightly, if it would sound the same in throes of passion, or if he got the huskier voice… like he did.

“It is complicated. But… I think I am ready, for like, to at least talk to Zayn again… because I missed him loads. And I miss watching Louis play football…”

“So… You’ll forgive them, yeah? Does that mean I am forgiven too?”

“Uh… Why do you need to be forgiven?”

Liam winked at him.

“Hopefully, nothing. But… if I needed to be forgiven… You’d forgive me eventually, yeah?”

With Liam smiling at him like that, Niall couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yeah. I’d forgive you… eventually…”

Niall smirked, which turned into a giggle when he saw Liam’s supposedly sulky expression.

“It feels like I can’t breathe when you look at me like that…” Liam whispered, and Niall didn’t know what to do, or to say.

“You serious, man?”

“Wouldn’t I be?”

“I… Uh, don’t know?”

“Want to go back to your dorm? Or mine?”

“Uh, yeah… su-sure… That’d be good…”

Niall’s breath hitched slightly when he saw that Liam held out his hand at him, and he couldn’t believe it when he slipped his hand into Liam’s. That electricity again. He could tell that Liam could feel it too, because Liam became slightly flustered, and he had a little smile on his face that wouldn’t go away. Although Niall didn’t let go of Liam’s hand, Niall was certain that Liam didn’t really want to let go of his hand either.

As Liam and Niall walked towards the campus, Niall couldn’t help but steal little glances of Liam’s face every now and again. He gave a small laugh when Liam’s phone rang, and he grunted a little as he tried to fish his phone out of his pocket, without letting go of Niall’s hand.

“Hey, it’s harder than it looks,” Liam smiled sweetly at him.

“It’d be easier if you let go of my hand,” Niall chuckled.

“Maybe I don’t want to let go of your hand,” Liam whispered.

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Niall whispered back.

“I… really like you, Niall.” Liam’s confession came out of the blue, and Niall felt like a feather could’ve knocked him over out.

“You, uh, feel… the sa… I-I mean, you ha-have feelings? For me?”

“Well… as I said, I really like you. What I know of you so far.”

“What do you know about me?” Niall smirked again. Liam sighed.

“Look. I know you’re like Zayn’s best friend, and Louis really likes you. When they couldn’t get a hold of you, they became rather panicky… And they couldn’t stop saying nice things about you. Although it must seem like it doesn’t, Harry really likes you too. He kept going on and on about you… but somehow I didn’t meet you until that terrible rainstorm we had… and you looked like a drowned rat, but you still took time to take care of me… Like I actually meant something to you, even though you’ve never seen me before… And… I usually am the one who has to take care of people, you know? It felt… good… to be taken care of.”

“So… if you, kind of, felt something for me the first time you saw me, tell me again, why did you kiss Zayn?”

“Look, we were all really drunk… We were talking about our first times… kisses and shags… And I… and Zayn… sort of… Well, you’re not supposed to lie, yeah?”

“’Course,” Niall nodded.

“Look, I’ll tell you… if you tell me yours?”

Niall scoffed.

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Uh… Everything.”

Liam blushed, but Niall could tell he felt embarrassed.

“Well, if you must know… My first kiss was this guy Josh. I also kissed a girl, to prove I wasn’t gay. Her name was Holly. And as for shags… Well, I… I haven’t. Yet.”

“Do you have someone in mind? That you’d like to lose it with, I mean?”

“No,” Niall laughed. “But I’d actually like to wait until I’m with the man I’d love to spend forever with.”

“That’s so sweet.” Liam took a chance, and kissed him on the cheek.

“Yeah, well…”

Niall blushed, as he shrugged a little, to try and hide that he was embarrassed.

“Do you want to come inside?”

Liam opened his dorm door, and Niall nodded.

“Yeah. That’d be nice.”

“I know it’s really sudden, and I might be crazy for even suggesting or even asking this, but… Would you like to, uh, be my boyfriend?”

“Yeah… I’d like that…” Niall breathed, and brushed his lips softly against Liam’s.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry whistled as he walked down the street, but stopped when he saw Liam and Niall walk hand in hand. He had tried to deny it. Even acted homophobic, acted like he was disgusted by gay people… Except by the fact… that he wasn’t. He had tried to act straight, to be straight, but what the hell had that Louis guy done to him? Him and that stupid, attractive Zayn figure? Who had been so gallant to kiss his hand on the very first time they even talked to each other.

Of course he knew Niall Horan was. The guy was more accident prone than he was, and although that guy should be lucky for being Irish, he most certainly wasn’t very lucky. Of course he had to basically beg Louis to kiss him. He hadn’t meant for Zayn and Liam to make out the way they did either, but hearing that they were each other’s firsts, well, he was a fool when it came to love.

Truth be told, Harry thought Louis had the best arse he had ever seen, or felt, or touched. Because, he had to cop a feel when he could. How could he not? The worst part of that evening? Seeing Zayn and Louis so damn heartbroken when Niall had told them to fuck off. What did Niall Horan have that he didn’t? What made HIM so special? Even Liam looked ready to cry, and Harry had no idea why.

Harry smiled when he saw Zayn and Louis standing outside the dorm. Well, it seemed like they were waiting for Niall, but Harry couldn’t help the smile that threatened to escape his lips, nor the way he excitedly said ‘hello’ to Zayn and Louis. He was about to invite the two lads, when Niall and Liam came in, holding hands.

“Uh, hey…” Liam said, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

Zayn scratched at the back of his head, and Louis was the only one who beamed.

“Hiya Niall!”

“Hi, Lou.”

“Niall…” Zayn looked like he wanted to cry, and Harry could tell that Niall wasn’t far off.

“You coming, Liam?” Harry grunted. He wasn’t angry, but seeing Louis like he wanted to shine brighter than the sun, and Zayn like he wanted to cry… was more than he could handle.

“Uh, yeah…” Liam shifted uncomfortably, as he pecked Niall softly on his cheek, and whispered something in his ear, that Harry could tell made Niall shiver in either total embarrassment, or total lust. He did nod eagerly, though.

Harry smiled at the other four lads, and he even tried to be pleasant to Niall.

“You’re welcome to come hang out at our place, after the three of you are done talking?” Zayn and Louis nodded, but Niall gave no answer.

“Niall?” Liam tried.

“Huh?”

“After you’re done talking to Louis and Zayn… come on over, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Niall’s voice was husky.

“You okay, Nialler?” Neither Harry nor Liam could hear that Louis was genuinely concerned about Niall.

“Yeah… just… a lot to think about, ya know?”

“You can tell us, Niall.” Louis said, whilst Zayn nodded.

“Yeah… we should probably go inside…” Niall trailed off, and gave Liam a small wave as he went into one dorm whilst Liam stepped into the next door dorm.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Niall?” Zayn’s voice somehow soothed Niall, and Niall nodded.

“Yeah.”

“What did you and Liam talk about?” Louis asked.

“He just helped me clear my mind, is all.”

“Niall, I’m so sorry… It was just… We were all fucking drunk, yeah? I understand why you’re angry and hurt… and you and Liam would be good for each other, and if you want, I can talk to him, if it means that you’ll forgive me… I can even totally give up Perrie for you, if you…”

Zayn was cut off by Niall holding his hand in front of his mouth.

“Shush, Zaynie. And if you want, I can try and talk to Perrie for you. If you’re sure you love her? And I’ll explain, uh, my outburst to Eleanor, if you want me to, Lou.”

“It’s cool. Eleanor is cool. We… well, we’re okay, as we’ve always been.” Louis said, as he shrugged.

“So… she’s mad at me now?” Niall scrunched his face.

“No… No, of course not! Who could even become angry with you? But let me tell you, it frigging hurts when you’re mad at me… well, us… Please don’t be mad at us anymore, Nialler… I just don’t think I can cry anymore… I don’t know who cried the most… Zayn or me…”

Niall gave a dry chuckle.

“Oh, only you can make me laugh when I feel like I want to cry, Lou…”

Niall held his arms out, and Louis and especially Zayn didn’t waste any time in sliding their arms around Niall, and snuggling close to each other. None of the three guys wanted to let go of each other, so it didn’t really take them by much surprise when a knock came on their door.

“It’s probably Hazza,” Louis whispered.

“Or it could be Liam,” Zayn whispered back at Louis.

“Uh, either way… Just let me go…” Niall huffed.

“Why?” Both Louis and Zayn whined, before they both let out a chuckle.

“Because I have to open the door,” Niall stated.

“I don’t want to let you goooo!” Louis screeched, as Niall tried to pry himself off Louis and Zayn. It was easier said than done.

“Ugh… Fine!” Niall huffed.

“The door’s open!” He shouted out.

“You guys made up, I presume?” Liam smirked.

“Fucking gay orgy,” Harry smirked as he saw the compromising position Zayn, Louis and Niall was in. He wouldn’t give into the heart breaking feeling when he saw Louis and Zayn holding Niall so close to them. Would it be so wrong if he wanted to be in Niall’s position?

“Come here, Haz,” Liam murmured, as he put his arms around Harry, and squeezed him tight.

“Frigging hell, Liam! Gerroff me,” Harry huffed.

Which, of course, gave Louis and Zayn a wicked idea, as they carried Niall to where Liam and Harry were standing.

“GROUP HUDDLE!” Louis screeched, as he tackled Niall and Harry to the floor, as Liam and Zayn got in the huddle with Louis.

“Fucking hell! Get the fuck off…” Niall huffed, as he tried to push Louis and Zayn off him.

“Yeah, get off… Liam!” Harry huffed, agreeing with Niall. Harry didn’t really mind that Louis laying half on top of him.

“Change position?” Louis wiggled his eyebrows at Liam and Zayn.

“Yeah,” Zayn smirked, as he stood up, as he laid himself on top of Harry, and Liam got on top of Niall.

“Hey,” Liam said as he gently laid on top of Niall.

Zayn wasn’t as tactful as Liam, as he tackled the already laying down Harry. Harry gave a groan when Zayn slung himself on top of him.

“Hey Hazza!” Zayn smiled, as he gently put his lips on Harry’s cheek, and Harry felt himself grow tomato red.

“Hmmfh”, Louis stood up. “It wasn’t as fun when we swapped positions… Neither Niall nor Harry huffed when Liam and Zayn respectively lay on top of them.”

“Yeah, about that…” Liam gave a small chuckle, as he looked lovingly at Niall. Niall smiled at Liam, and gave a small nod. Liam smiled even more brightly, as he captured Niall’s lips with his own. Niall felt like he was the luckiest person alive. Niall looked rather embarrassed when he realised that Zayn, Louis and Harry were staring at him, so he hid his face in Liam’s chest.

“So, uh… You’re a couple now?” Zayn couldn’t hold back the tears in his eyes.

Niall finally took a chance and looked up from Liam’s chest. Niall looked at him. He held Zayn’s face tenderly, and looked deeply in his eyes, as if looking for something.

“Yeah…” He breathed softly. “We are.”

Zayn just nodded.

“So… if it wasn’t for Liam, you wouldn’t have forgiven me? Wouldn’t have forgiven Louis?”

Niall shrugged. “I probably would have, eventually… but you know…”

Zayn tried really hard to hold back his tears, but he couldn’t.

“So… you care more about Liam than you care about me? More than you care about Louis?”

“Well… not really… but, Zaynie, I really like him, yeah?”

“Like you really liked Harry?” Zayn spat, but he regretted it the moment he said it.

Louis, Harry and Liam just stood there, opened mouthed.

“Get out,” Niall hissed.

“I’m sorry…” Zayn wailed, as Niall shoved him out the door.

“Uh, I think we should go too…” Louis told Harry, and dragged him outside.

“So… You like Harry, too, huh?” Liam said, without a hint of his warm smile, nor the twinkle in his eyes.

“I did like him, yes.” Niall whispered. “I like you more than I ever liked him, though.”

Liam scoffed.

“Yeah, like that ever happens.”

“I do,” Niall soothed, as he tried to run his fingers over Liam’s fingers.

“No one likes me more than Harry. It’s impossible! Everyone loves Harry more than me. It’s frigging science.” Liam cried, as he too ran outside.

Niall felt like he had gone from the unluckiest person, to the luckiest when Liam asked him to be his boyfriend. And when Liam brushed his lips against his, he was certain that he was the luckiest guy in the universe. And now, he was the unluckiest guy… once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes I may have done, are my own, which includes grammar and/or spelling.

“So, are you coming to my game Saturday?” Louis asked, as he held Niall’s hand.

“Yeah…” Niall murmured.

“Did you talk to Liam?” Louis whispered.

“No. He won’t talk to me.” Niall’s voice broke slightly.

“Why?”

“Because he thinks it’s impossible to like him. Because I used to like Harry. I don’t know.”

“So? You also liked Zayn?”

“Wh- uh, I mean, how did you know that?”

“Oh come on… You always used to bright up whenever someone mentioned his name. Like you did when Liam kissed you. Which is probably why Zayn became jealous. He’s afraid to lose you.”

“Lose me? Why would Zayn be afraid to lose me?”

“Well… Uh, did he tell you about his, uh, first time?”

“No. Did he tell you?”

“Ye-yeah. And he lost his first, uh, time… An-and, now he’s afraid he’s going to lose you, you know?”

“Well, why couldn’t he just tell me that? Why did he have to accuse me of forgiving you because of Liam?”

“He doesn’t want to lose you.”

“Well… he…”

“You don’t want to lose him either, nor do you want to lose Liam.”

“I don’t want to lose you either though, Lou.”

“Naww… Do you like me too, eh, Nialler?” Louis chuckled softly. He didn’t realise that Niall blushed.

“Well… would you blame me if I did?”

“Hell no! I’d say you’d have a terrific taste in men, Nialler!”

Louis winked at Niall, and softly put his lips on his cheek.

Luckily for Niall, Louis didn’t realise that Niall blushed as he put his lips on his cheek. Niall was certain that Louis would make fun of him if he noticed.

“Do you want me to talk to Zayn, at least? I won’t mind. Besides, Eleanor really wants you to come around.”

“How far along is she now?”

“Niall… you do realise that it takes 9 months for a baby to get out, right?”

“Of course I do… But like, when’s her first scan? Do you want to know the sex? Can I see the scan picture?”

“Uh, she’s like 12 weeks pregnant now… I think?”

“You don’t know?” Niall scoffed.

“Well… No…” Louis looked sheepishly at Niall.

“You’re terrible at this pregnancy stuff, Lou!” Niall giggled slightly, as Louis punched him lightly on his arm.

“I can probably make Harry talk to Liam, though. I suppose Harry can like, get in a good word for you…”

“No.”

“Because then Liam will think that I made Harry talk to him, and Liam thinks everyone, including me, likes Harry more than him, so no… It would be a terrible idea!”

“But Harry doesn’t like you… He’s not even gay!”

“It doesn’t matter to Liam, okay?! Just drop it, okay, Lou?”

“Fine,” Louis grumbled. “I’ll only drop it, because I want you to come to my game,” Louis huffed.

Niall gave him a small smile.

“I wouldn’t miss it. Is Eleanor going to be there?”

“Yes, Niall. Eleanor is going to be there. She’s bringing Danielle and Perrie, though.”

Niall’s eyes gleamed. “Perrie is going to be there?”

“Yeah… No, Niall.. Don’t fuck with Perrie, okay?”

“I won’t fuck with Perrie. I don’t even fucking like girls.”

“I meant, don’t meddle with her when it comes to Zayn.”

“I won’t mess with Perrie… but, don’t you think she’s got a right to know?”

“Know what?”

“That Zayn fancies her, like really a lot?”

“I dunno…”

“Fine… but if Zayn’s happy, maybe it’ll make me sort of want to forgive him for being an arse for ultimately breaking me and Liam up.”

“Fine…” Louis grumbled, whereas Niall gave a small cheer.

 

“So, have you heard from Niall?” Zayn sighed, for the hundredth time.

“No,” Harry huffed.

“Do you know if Liam’s heard anything from him?”

“I don’t think so,” Harry sighed.

“Weird. It’s like… he’s forgotten all about me,” Zayn cried.

“He hasn’t forgotten about you.” Harry reassured Zayn.

“Have you talked to him?” Zayn’s eyes lit up, and Harry really didn’t want to watch his eyes die again.

“No… I haven’t talked to him… BUT Louis has, and he’s bugging him about Eleanor’s pregnancy…”

Zayn choked a little. “Yeah. He loves kiddies so much…”

“Hey Haz. Zayn.” Liam came into the living room.

“Have you, like, seen or heard from Niall, Liam?”

“Fuck, is that all you fucking care about Zayn?!” Liam huffed.

Harry shook his head, and Zayn broke even more.

“I love him, okay?!” Zayn sobbed.

“Love him how?” Harry choked out.

“As a best friend. Duh!” Zayn cried.

“Well, don’t bother! He loves Harry, okay?”

“Hey! He doesn’t love Harry, okay?” Harry shrieked.

“Then why did Zayn say that then?”

Harry shut up, and looked expectantly at Zayn.

“Yeah. Why did you say that?”

“I was hurt, okay? He doesn’t love Harry. Not the way he loves you, anyway. His whole face lit up when kissed him, like he couldn’t believe his luck that you liked him back. None of his crushes has ever liked him back… But you actually liked him back… You do like him, right?”

Liam scrunched his face up. “I totally made a mess of this, right?”

“Yeah. I’d say you did,” Harry huffed.

“Look, I’m sorry, Harry. But you have to admit that being your friend is a pain in the arse… because all of my friends, do end up falling in love with you, and eventually like you even more than they like me.”

“I don’t… that’s not true, Liam.” Harry looked like he didn’t understand Liam.

“Zayn, you like Harry, right?” Liam emphasized.

“Of course I like Harry.” Zayn said, and Harry felt like he wanted to die on the spot. Or he might have died, and come to heaven already.

“I know I shouldn’t probably say this, but I do get insecure, and I know we had our past, but you do like Harry more than you like me, yeah?”

“Liam… look, you’re an alright bloke, yeah? If you’re going to boink my best mate, then… don’t make me say it, yeah?”

“Because you and I already boinked each other?” Liam laughed, and patted Zayn on the back.

 

“…You… slept together? As in had sex?” Niall shook his head in disbelief.

“Niall?” Zayn cried, as Niall ran into his dorm, Louis just standing there.

“You got a pretty good timing, don’t you?” Louis huffed, as he too, went to knock on Niall’s dorm door.

“It’s me, Niall.” Louis said, as he knocked on Niall’s door.

“Are you alone?” Niall sobbed, and Louis shooed at Zayn and Liam who came to stand beside him.

“Zayn and Liam are here, but I’m trying to get them to leave!” Louis huffed.

“Please, Niall…” Zayn sobbed. “I can’t go on like this anymore…!”

“Good! Make them go away, Lou!” Niall cried.

“Can you two just… go to Liam and Harry’s dorm, please?” Louis huffed, as he tried to push Liam and Zayn away.

Harry came, and helped Louis out. Louis mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Harry, and Harry mouthed ‘no problem’ back at him.

“I’m alone now, Nialler. Uh, well, Harry’s here too…”

Niall opened the door, and it was obvious he was hurting, as tears were running down his cheeks as he opened the door.


	8. Chapter 8

“Holy fuck! We like, totally, fucked things up now…” Zayn cried, tears spilling down his mocha coloured skin.

“Don’t be such a drama-queen, Zayn.” Liam scoffed.

“You don’t understand!” Zayn sobbed, becoming slightly hysterical. “Niall… won’t ever forgive me for this!”

“It’s not like we shagged last night!” Liam scoffed.

“Stop being such an arse, Liam!” Zayn spat. “When did you become such an arse?”

“Because you’re basically telling me… that the guy I love… is going to give up on me now!” Liam wailed.

“You love him?” Zayn smiled, although it probably looked more like a grimace, thanks to his tears, and the fact he was breaking up inside.

“Well, yeah. He sort of, made me believe in humanity again… when he offered me a drink, a bite, and the bathroom when Harry had locked the door, and couldn’t hear me over the loud music… and even though he looked like a drowned rat… he was still the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

“I know.” Zayn sighed. “He’s sort of dreamy.”

“So… you love him too? You’re not going to take him away from me…? Are you?”

“Well, yeah… I do love him, but only as a mate. Besides, Niall’s like, totally in love with you… So, even though I wanted him like that, which I don’t because I’m… well, I’m straight.”

“Who was willing to have his first experience with a man?”

“I was curious.”

“So was I… but I’ve been honest with myself. I did try sex with a woman, but it didn’t work out. Are you sure you’re not just kidding yourself?”

“I am certain. I’ve also had sex with women, Liam. And I do love boobs. More than dicks, anyway.”

“Okay.” Liam nodded, as he trailed to his bedroom.

“You should try and talk to Niall. He’s probably going to forgive you before he forgives me… and I don’t know how much longer I can hold out without him talking to me.” Zayn whispered before Liam could disappear.

Liam nodded. “I’ll try.”

“Don’t let him go. And whatever you do… Please don’t break his heart, Liam.”

“I won’t.”

“Good. Because I’d have to beat you up if you ever hurt him. And you’d probably beat me up too, and I don’t know who’d get beaten up if we were to fight each other.”

Liam smirked. “I’d totally beat your ass!”

“In your dreams, Payne!” Zayn sniggered, before he let his sadness drown him in, once again.

 

‘Come to my game Saturday. Nialler is going to be there, and so are Eleanor, Danielle and Perrie. Game starts at 5.’ Louis texted Zayn, Liam and Harry.

Three minutes later, a new text came to the guys’ phones. ‘Don’t tell Nialler I sent you texts about my game. PS: Zayn; when are you coming home?’

Zayn wanted to cry when he received the text. Harry wanted to smash things when he read the text. And Liam… well, he didn’t know what to think or feel.

Liam was pleased that Niall was going to the game, of course he was, but then he realised that Danielle was going to be there, and it was going to be so frigging awkward. If it was the Danielle he had tried to shag, that is. But he was certain it was. Zayn had described her, and from what he had told him, it was the same Danielle. It had to be.

“So, basically… Danielle, the first and only girl I’ve tried to shag, is going to Louis’ football game. Zayn, the only guy I’ve ever shagged, is going to be there… And Niall, the guy I’m in love is, is also going to be there. How can this be happening to me?” Liam cried, whilst Harry tried to comfort him.

“Don’t worry. We won’t even be sitting with Niall _or_ Danielle.” Harry tried to comfort Liam, but he wasn’t feeling it.

“Look… If I tell you something, will you keep quiet?” Harry whispered, as they walked to the car that Liam was going to be driving to Lou’s game.

“Sure. What’s up?”

“So… I’m pretty sure… Uh… I mean… How did you figure out you were gay? Did you have to like, snog Zayn? Or shag him, to know?”

“No…” Liam giggled, his mood suddenly lifted. “It’s, uh… I get aroused from seeing guys naked. A toned muscular body will do it for me every time. Boobs makes me cringe, to be honest. I don’t mind girls, but I don’t want to fuck them. I like girls, as in, they’re good at talking about stuff with… but I don’t want a girl in bed with me. Too soft.”

“So… boobs and pussy just doesn’t do it for you?”

“Nope!” Liam popped the p.

“Uh… I’ve never considered myself gay, or even bi. I mean, I’ve never really had a gay experience before… But, uh… When I kissed Louis… I… Did you _suspect_ before you kissed Zayn?”

“Whoa… _The Harry Styles_ is asking me about gay love?” Liam grinned, but Harry’s expression told Liam he wasn’t in the mood for any jokes.

“Yes, I did suspect before I even kissed Zayn. But it doesn’t mean anything, because everyone’s experience is different. Like, you can talk to five year old boys, and they will tell you that they will want a husband instead of a wife. Someone of those boys will grow out of it. You can ask a 40 year old man who’s been convinced he’s always been straight, and tell you that he probably always knew he was gay, but he didn’t know for sure, and when he first had gay sex, he just _knew_.”

“Do you think it means I’m gay… if I dreamed about cupping Louis’ arse? Or that I daydream about snogging the life out of Zayn? You’re like totally over Zayn, right? Like, you totally want Niall now, yeah? Like, you only want Niall? No feelings for Zayn?”

“No feelings for Zayn anymore whatsoever. I only want Niall now, yes. And as for being gay… Only you can answer that question, Haz. As much I would want to help you, I can’t really help you there. Only that if you are gay… It’s not the end of the world.”

“Did you feel like it was the end of your world?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Family. Friends. School. I didn’t want to be different from the other boys. I wanted to fit in. So I tried to fake it. Although, I had to picture a guy whenever I kissed a girl… And with Danielle, it was a total disaster. I, like, _knew **knew**_ then. That I didn’t like boobs and pussy.”

“I see. I just… You know, my family is super religious… and the bible is always saying that homosexuality is wrong.”

“Love is love, Harry. You can’t help who you fall in love with. It’s something you’re born with. Believe me, every gay person out there, given the chance, would LOVE to be straight. To be ‘normal’. To not receive hate and prejudice. If God is love… Why not love what makes us all unique? I may be gay, but there’s so much more to me than me being gay.”

“I know there is. You’re a total sweetheart.” Harry agreed, whilst he dried his tears. “Thank you, Liam.”

“For what? All I did was ramble.” Liam chuckled.

“I think I’m ready to explore… if I, uh, could be gay?”

Liam beamed at Harry. “If you are, I’ll be there for you. And if you’re not… Well, I’ll still be there for you.”

Harry gave Liam a big hug, and pecked his cheek.

“Niall is a very lucky lad. Go get him today!”

“So, who will you go for? Zayn or Louis?”

“What makes you think I want to go for Zayn or Louis?”

“Because they’re who you daydreaming about…”

“Louis is going to be a dad, and Zayn’s supposedly totally in love with this Perrie-chick…”

“Then talk to them. I know for a fact that Zayn will probably want to help you with this. I don’t really know Louis well enough to say anything on his behalf.”

“Is that how ended up shagging him?” Harry giggled, and Liam shoved him, with a playful hint in his eyes.

 

Niall bit his nails, whilst he waited for Louis to turn up on the pitch. Eleanor had a tiny baby-bump now, which he would hold protectively whenever she’d let him.

“It’s your daddy out there,” he’d whisper to Eleanor’s stomach, who only giggled at him.

“The baby can’t hear you, Niall!” She squealed.

“You don’t know that,” Niall huffed.

“You’re going to be an amazing dad, Niall.” Danielle smiled at him.

“Thanks. I love babies.” Niall beamed.

“No shit,” Perrie giggled, and Eleanor and Danielle rolled their eyes at Perrie.

“I don’t see any other guys talking to a baby bump that is no way related to them. Hell, even daddies-to-be isn’t as excited about babies then Niall is.” Perrie argued.

“Look!” Eleanor beamed when she noticed Louis standing on the pitch. He blew a kiss to where Eleanor was sitting, and she blew a kiss to Louis as well.

“Uh, look who’s here?” Perrie whispered to Danielle.

“Who?” Danielle whispered back.

“Zayn… and Liam? With a curly guy?” Perrie whispered back at Danielle, but Niall heard. And so did Eleanor.

“ _Fuck no_!” Niall whimpered. “What are _they_ doing here?”


	9. Chapter 9

“LOOKING GOOD LOU!” Niall cheered when he saw Louis running and kicking the ball around to his fellow team mates. Niall had a brilliant time, as long as he didn’t think that Zayn was with Liam and Harry. But mostly Liam.

“Did you know they’d be here?” Perrie whispered to Eleanor.

“No.” Eleanor reply came quick, but Danielle could tell she wasn’t telling the truth. She had spent enough time with Eleanor to know when and if she was lying. Perrie didn’t seem to question Eleanor’s answer, and it seemed like Niall didn’t either.

“So, who’s coming with me for a coffee?” Danielle cheered when the match ended.

“Louis won’t let me drink coffee,” Eleanor huffed.

“It’s because coffee is bad for the baby. You can drink herbal tea!” Niall cheered.

“Herbal tea? I hate herbal tea! It tastes like… feet!” Eleanor snorted.

“I don’t mind herbal tea,” Perrie whispered, and Niall nodded.

“Besides, herbal tea is good for the baby.” Niall told Eleanor.

“The baby is only the size of two bites of chocolate! It’s not even a baby yet!” Eleanor said, as she sighed. “I miss coffee. I want a cafè au lait.”

“No coffee!” Niall shrieked out, but when he saw the amount of weird looks people gave him, he blushed. “No coffee,” he whispered to Eleanor.

“Hi there!” Harry said, as he held out his hand for Niall to shake.

“Hi,” Eleanor beamed.

“What’s up with the coffee comment?” Zayn asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Lou won’t let me drink coffee, and now Niall is totally agreeing with him! I can’t catch a break!” Eleanor shrieked slightly.

“Hey!” Louis cheered when he saw all his mates, and his girlfriend, and her friends standing around each other.

“You looked so good out there,” Niall gushed, as a small blush spread to his face.

“Now, I heard you agreed with me… with something Eleanor isn’t happy about. It’s the coffee, isn’t it?” Louis grinned at Niall.

“Yes. Coffee isn’t good in her condition. She should respect that, is all.” Niall nodded.

“See, I told you, babe,” Louis winked, as he leaned in to give Eleanor a kiss. She refused to kiss him.

“No. I’ll give you a kiss if I can get a cup of coffee, though!”

“Fine!” Louis huffed, “no espresso!” He shouted out to Eleanor as she dragged Danielle with her, the two girls giggling maniacally, as if they had just gotten away with the biggest scoop of all time.

“So… this is awkward.” Perrie said, as she looked longingly after where Eleanor and Danielle had been a few moments prior, locking her blue eyes on Zayn’s brown ones.

“Yeah, well, I should go…” Niall mumbled, as he patted Louis on his shoulder.

“Don’t go, Niall…” Louis scrunched his nose up; as if he couldn’t bear the fact Niall was going to leave.

“I, uh, Greg said he was going to call me, so…”

“Who’s Greg?” Harry asked, looking so damn pretty in his shirt, and tight-tight jeans, with his perfect curls. Niall scolded himself for even thinking that of his previous crush, as he felt like he was about to blush.

“Greg is Niall’s new boyfriend,” Louis giggled, just to get a rise out of Liam.

“Greg is my _brother_ ,” Niall huffed.

“Say, uh, hi from me?” Zayn whispered, and locked his eyes on Niall.

“Whatever,” Niall growled slightly.

Niall left, with Louis tagging along.

“When are you going to talk to Zaynie again, Nialler? It hurts to see you two not talking to each other.” Louis sniffled.

“I am talking to him. I just spoke to him!” Niall spat, as he turned around, and walked away from Louis.

“Tell Eleanor that I’ll see her tomorrow!” Niall turned around, and winked at Louis, to show him that he wasn’t mad.

“I will… and uh, come and give me a cuddle, Niall?” Louis said, as he blushed slightly, knowing full well that Zayn, Liam, Harry and Perrie were looking weirdly at him from a distance.

Niall came back, patted Louis on the back, as he snuggled his nose into his neck a little, as he gave a somewhat content hum.  
Everyone could see that Louis was whispering something into Niall’s ear, and Niall nodded eagerly. Then Louis walked off, presumably to take a shower.

 

“Shall we leave together, Perrie?” Niall shouted.

“Uh… I thought I’d talk to, uh, Zayn?” Perrie looked rather flushed.

Niall walked over to where Perrie, Zayn, Harry and Liam were standing.

“He can wait… can’t you, Zaynie?” Niall huffed slightly.

“I can wait, yeah…” Zayn trailed off.

“Coming?” Niall asked, as he held his arm out for Perrie to take.

“Niall…?” Liam tried, but Perrie had already taken Niall’s hand, and they had walked off rather hurriedly.

 

“You know… I’ve known Danielle for quite some time, and I know you probably know about … her past … with Liam… But I’ve never seen Liam so, hung up, before.”

“With Zayn?” Niall croaked.

“No, silly… with _you_.”

“He doesn’t like me anymore, remember?”

“He does. He’s just… Did you know that he tried so hard to be straight, but he couldn’t? Danielle knew, of course, but she thought Liam was cute. And then Harry came into their lives, and Danielle sort of… although it was mainly over by then… sort of, fell, for Harry. Everyone in Liam’s friend circle simply _loves_ Harry… And who can blame them? I mean, Harry is… but Liam is just insecure. And he didn’t take it lightly when he heard that you have a crush on him.”

“ _Had_. The key word is I _had_ a crush on Harry.”

“Is it past tense when it comes to Louis and Zayn too?”

“Huh?”

“Oh please, you ain’t fooling anybody…”

“It’s past tense with Louis and Zayn.” Niall grumbled.

“So… Tell Liam.”

“I didn’t drag you off to have a conversation about _me_.” Niall sighed, giving a small pout.

“Why did you drag me off then?”

“To talk about _you_ , duh. Well, you and Zayn. Have you forgiven him, yet?” Niall wriggled his eyebrows.

“No! Besides, I think Zayn is smitten with someone else.”

“He is smitten with _you_.”

“Zayn lost his virginity to a guy. He can tell me he’s straight till he’s blue in the face… but that boy has it bad for a certain curly haired, green eyed guy.”

“Zayn’s straight, and he told me loved you. _LOVE_ you. He would never lie to me.”

“When did he tell you this?”

“Well, we don’t speak now, but…”

“It was before he started spending time with Styles, yeah? Believe me, Niall… Zayn is smitten badly with your previous crush, aka Mr Harry Styles. I don’t really know about Harry, yeah? He says he’s not gay, but… I think he might have a crush on Zaynie too… Or, if I’m not mistaken, Louis.” Perrie stated, rather loudly.

“I don’t have a fucking crush on a man! Any man!” Harry shrieked, red in his face. “Take it back, Perrie Edwards!”

“And I _AM_ straight!” Zayn shouted, but then shrugged.

“No straight man would lose their virginity to a man, though. If you could only be honest, Zayn…” Perrie murmured, red with blush, because she didn’t actually think that Harry, Liam and Zayn had followed her and Niall.

“I AM honest!” Zayn shrieked.

Liam seemed frozen on the spot, before he hesitantly walked towards Niall.

“Niall…” Liam whispered, as he held out his hand, for Niall to take.

Niall went white, stood still for a second or two, before he ran off, leaving Zayn, Harry and Perrie gobsmacked, and Liam broken hearted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes; grammar and/or spelling. And for the filler chapter...

Niall panted, as he ran as fast as he could. A loud “oof” came from both him and the soft person he had collided with.

“Sorry,” Niall murmured, as he stood up and were getting ready to run off again.

“What’s wrong?”

The girl’s voice was soft, and sounded so nice. Niall looked up at the girl standing before him, and sighed. Danielle.

“Sorry, Danielle.” He whispered.

“No. You’re not running away from me, Niall Horan.” Danielle said, as he took his arm, and led him to her car.

“What’s wrong?” Danielle said, as they sat in her car.

“Everything. Nothing.” Niall whispered.

“It’s Liam, isn’t it?” Danielle pressed.

“How…? Eleanor told you, didn’t she?” Niall grumbled.

“Yeah.” Danielle chuckled. Niall gave a grimace, but didn’t say anything.

“You know, Niall… For what it’s worth, I’m a pretty good listener.”

“Okay… How many people has Liam actually shagged?”

Danielle sputtered, flushed bright red. “Uh… I don’t really know. I do know he slept with Zayn before he attempted to sleep with me, but I don’t really know. Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you so concerned with how many people Liam has shagged?”

“I haven’t… I’m a virgin, okay?! And if he’s all ‘Mr. I’ve shagged a 1000 times’ or ‘Mr. I’ve shagged 100 people’… How can I compete with that?!”

Danielle tried to hold her laughter in, but she couldn’t. By the time she caught her breath, she could tell that Niall was beyond mortified.

“First of all, Liam has NOT shagged 100 people! Nor do I think and believe he has shagged 1000 times. I don’t really talk to him anymore, but Liam Payne does not just go around shagging people.”

“Was he any good… at the shagging bit?” Niall whispered, face flushed red.

“Uh… Look, we didn’t… I don’t know if he’s any good alright? I haven’t actually… We never got to the sex part of our relationship, okay? We were close, once, but then he freaked out, and left.”

“Uh… What?”

“Look, Liam’s gay. He never wanted me. Then we met Harry, and Harry paid attention to me. He also paid attention to Liam, because… Well, he’s Harry. And although Liam and I hadn’t broken up yet, it was clear to everyone, including Liam and me; that our relationship was over. Harry was drunk out of his mind, I was sober, and I sort of, took advantage of him, a little bit.”

“Pardon?” Niall was gobsmacked.

“We made out. Like, proper full on snog. With his hands on my boobs, and I was cupping his arse. Harry didn’t realise it was me, I think. Which is why Liam forgave Harry, and never forgave me. And now you know why he freaked out when he was told by Zayn that you loved Harry.”

Niall nodded.

“What I don’t understand, is why you freaked out when you found out that Liam and Zayn had sex? Is it because of Liam? Or because of Zayn?”

“I knew Zayn had had sex. Lots of sex. With Rebecca. His ex. I didn’t know he had had sex with a guy. A guy I fell head over heels, who gave me electroshock when he touched my hand. And Zayn is Zayn, you know? How can I ever compete with Zayn?”

“Niall! It’s not a competition!”

“Isn’t it?”

“NO!” Danielle shook her head.

“Besides, Liam would never, in a million years, compare what he had with Zayn, with what he has with you. Or had with me. Or whomever he may have been with in the meantime before he met you.”

“How do you know that?” Niall looked deeply into Danielle’s eyes.

“Because that’s not who Liam is.”

“Do you think I’m an arse for running away from him?”

Danielle gave a small laugh. “He may not see the irony in this, as he ran out on me, but no… I don’t think you’re an arse for running away from him. You may want to talk to him, though, to clear things up… Because damn, Niall… Not even I can handle the sexual tension between the two of you!”

Niall chuckled, as he patted Danielle’s arm.

“I should’ve talked to you instead of dragging Perrie along with me. You’re actually way nicer than I gave you credit for, Danielle Peazer.”

Danielle beamed. “I really like you too, Niall Horan. Please take good care of Liam for me?”

Niall nodded. “I will. Oh… before I forget… Why did you and Eleanor look so smug when you went to get your coffees? Is it because I told her about the herbal tea? I checked it out… It really is good for the baby! And coffee is not good for the baby. I…”

“Niall? Look. I may as well be honest, yeah?”

Niall nodded.

“The coffee was just an excuse. We never went for the coffee.”

“Why then?”

Danielle sighed. “You’ve been, in Eleanor’s words, not mine… a bit miserable. Correct?”

Niall gave a nod.

“And, you’ve been, uh, doing lots for Eleanor and Louis, just because she’s pregnant?”

“Just spit it out,” Niall huffed.

“Eleanor wants you to be happy. With Liam. Not Zayn – because, well, Zayn is an alright guy and all that, but he’s clearly torn whether he wants Perrie and Harry, and not Louis, because, well Louis is going to be a dad. And Harry… well, you wouldn’t fit with Harry, because he’s all flirty, and you’re all jealous. And Liam… Well, you basically admit you fancy the pants off him, and want to shag him when the time’s right…”

“El knows? That I, uh, like Louis?”

“She’s dead proud of it, Niall!”

“Wh-what?” Niall felt he wanted to vomit, faint, and crawl into a deep, black hole. Never coming out again.

“You blush when he kisses you on the cheek, you’re dead into him when he’s kicking the ball around. Eleanor thinks you has a great taste in men. When you’re drooling over Louis, I mean. She doesn't think so  when you groan about Zayn, or talked your head off when it came to Harry, even though she didn’t know it was Harry Styles you were talking about at the time.”

“Does Louis know?” Niall hid his face.

“No!” Danielle scoffed. “Not like, because he’d be, freaked out or anything. Because… Eleanor is scared that if he knew, he’d leave her. For you.”

“He wouldn’t!” Niall shrieked.

“He would. Come on, Niall. You know he would. Like Zayn would drop Perrie or Harry in a heartbeart, if he thought he could have you. They’re like, living off of your happiness. SO, Eleanor and I cheered over the fact that our plan, sort of worked… Until you ran into me, because you couldn’t handle Liam, or something.”

“You… planned for Liam to be at the game?”

“Yup! Well, Eleanor did. She told me when we were supposed to get the coffees.”

“So… I’m even more of an arse for running away from Liam, Zayn, Harry and Perrie?”

Danielle smiled. “Yep.”

Niall beamed back at her. “Do you, by any chance, know how I can get Liam to talk to me, without giving away how much I want him?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes (grammar and/or spelling)

Niall felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Like, this was make or break time. Danielle’s plan sounded really good, and he hoped with all his might that it would work. That his unlucky streak didn’t strike again, and that it was his turn for some luck.

First, he’d have to make amends with Zayn. He decided to call him up.

“Zaynie?”

“Niall? Are you okay? Where are you? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine. Uh… Can you come over? I’m at my dorm.”

“Yeah. I’ll be there in five seconds. I’m next door.”

Right on cue, five seconds later, Zayn was at his door.

“Hi,” Niall smiled. Zayn looked relieved.

“Hi,” Zayn smiled back, his face shone with relief.

“How are you?” Niall murmured.

“I’m… I’m good, yeah.” Zayn whispered.

“Come in,” Niall stepped aside, but Zayn was still standing at his spot. “Please?” Niall pleaded, which seemed to snap Zayn out of his trance.

“Yeah,” Zayn whispered, as he saw Niall’s dorm was spotless.

“So… How was Greg?” Zayn said softly, as he sat down on Niall’s sofa.

“Greg?”

“Yeah. At the Lou’s game, you said you had to go, because Greg was going to call?”

“Uh…”

“It was just an excuse to get away from us, right?” Zayn whispered.

“Yeah… Sorry. For everything, I mean. I’ve been a right arse, and I had no right to be. I mean, yeah, I was hurt by the fact that you never told me that you’d had gay experience before… But I didn’t have the right to be an arse.”

“You weren’t an arse, Niall. I’m sorry I hurt your feelings. First by, well, kissing Liam, then you finding out we shagged, then shouting out that loved Harry, even though I knew you didn’t fancy Harry any more. I just… I snapped. I didn’t want to lose you.”

Niall nodded. “So, does that mean that you forgive me? Because I sure as hell forgive you. I’ve missed you, Zaynie.”

“I missed you too, Niall. So much”

Niall snuggled into Zayn’s side, whilst he breathed in his familiar smell. Zayn held on to Niall’s middle, as he pressed closer to Niall, and kissed his cheek.

“Err, I just, have one question?” Niall whispered, as he pulled away from Zayn.

“Fire away.”

“Actually, it’s two questions.”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“If I told you, made you, even… choose between me and the love of your life? Who would you choose?”

“I’d choose you, of course.”

“No. Not of course.”

“Well… you’re my best mate. I.. if you didn’t like the love of my life, I’d, I mean, I don’t think I can lose you, Niall. It kills me, you know?”

“Okay. It’s three questions now. Uh, I mean, two more questions. Three questions in total.”

“Second question, then?” Zayn smiled at Niall.

“Why would you choose me over the love of your life? I mean, it’s the LOVE OF YOUR LIFE, Zaynie. Not just some random person. Is it because you, uh, like me, like, uh, that?”

“That’s three questions, yeah?” Zayn gulped.

“No… It was a follow up question to the second question.”

“Well… I do love you, Niall. Of course I do. I mean, how can I not? And, I need you more in my life than any other person. I don’t know why. I don’t know if I like you, or love you like that. But, if you were willing to go there with me, I’d never turn you down. No matter what. And I’d never hurt you either, if I could help it.”

“I don’t, by the way. Want you like that.” Niall clarified, and for a split second, he thought he saw Zayn’s heart break a little bit in his eyes.

“I know,” Zayn whispered.

“But I do want you to be happy Zayn. And hell, if I’d known how much I could persuade you, I’d tell you to dump Rebecca the minute you laid your eyes on her!”

Zayn gave a small chuckle.

“What’s your third equestion, then?”

This was it. The one question he needed to know, but dreaded to ask none the less.

“How was Liam? Sex-wise, I mean?”

“Wh-what?” Zayn spluttered.

“How was Liam? In bed?”

“You want me to tell you about me… shagging Liam?”

“Yes. If you don’t mind answering me.”

“Err… May I ask why you’re asking me?”

“If you answer my question, I’ll answer yours. But if you don’t want to, then that’s fine. But then I won’t answer your question either.”

“It was… fine. I mean, we were both virgins. First times, and first shags aren’t that great, you know? I’m sure he’s approved to be much better at it. But he was alright, I suppose. I don’t really compare my sex partners, you know.”

“I’m a virgin,” Niall whispered. “And…”

“You’re a what?”

“I’m a virgin. And I know I’m going to be like, terrible at sex stuff… and so… is it so bad that I don’t want Liam to be like, super experienced?”

Zayn chuckled. “Liam’s not super experienced, by the way. When he gives his heart to someone, he gives it fully to that person. He’s not some slag that sleeps around, you know?”

Niall nodded.

“You really are serious about fancying Liam, aren’t you?” Zayn cooed.

“Yes. Is it, like, going to be weird? Because, I don’t think I can handle much more weirdness.”

“Do you love him, do you think?”

Niall blushed, looked into Zayn’s eyes, and then whispered, “Yes. I think I’ve never felt like this ever before in my life, and it scares me.”

“Don’t be scared,” Zayn whispered back. “You couldn’t find a better guy than Liam, and believe me… He feels the exact same way about you. I think he called it ‘Love at first sight’ or something.”

“He told you that? About me?” Niall was getting slightly flushed, and he couldn’t hold back the excitement in his voice.

“Yeah.”

“You know what, Zaynie… I may have had a stupid crush on Harry for the longest time, and for a long time, I really fancied Louis when he was kicking the football around… and then I also had a stupid crush and fancied you too… but, no… I can honestly say, that I do believe that I’m stupidly in love with Liam Payne.”

Zayn smiled brightly at him, pulling him into a tight, bone crushing hug. “Then go and make him yours.”

“I will… as long as you follow your heart too… Both Perrie and Danielle pointed it out, and I can’t believe I didn’t see it. I mean,

it is rather obvious, when I thought about it… But… do you fancy Harry?”

“I’m straight, Niall.”

“So… you’re going after Perrie?”

“Yes.”

“Perrie, uh… She’s… not exactly batting for your team, Zaynie.”

“What?”

“She’s like, positive, that she’s batting for my team.”

“Are you telling me that Perrie Edwards is a lesbian?”

Niall nodded. “Well… Bisexual, really, but she’s leaning towards the women side of things. Like 70% lesbian and 30% straight.”

“Well…”

“Are you sure you don’t want to figure out where things are with Harry?”

“YES. Why does everyone keep saying that?!”

“Because… It’s fairly obvious you like him. And, if you’re sure you can handle that Perrie is 70% lesbian, and not break her heart… because she probably won’t want to shag you as much as Rebecca did…”

“What makes you think that Harry wants to shag me more than Rebecca?”

“Because, he’s like Perrie, but reversed. He’s like 70% gay, and 30% straight. I’m not saying that he wants to shag as much Rebecca, but he definitely will shag more than Perrie.”

“What made you the expert of Perrie and Harry?”

“They told me.” Niall said.

“That they want to shag me?” Zayn asked, confused.

“No. About the lesbian/gay stuff. And that Perrie wanted me to relay the information to you, so that you could make an informed decision.”

“About her and Harry? Are they like my only option?”

Niall nodded. “For Perrie to wanting to be you, if she’s the one you goes for, yes. Harry doesn’t know, but Louis told me that Harry is developing feelings for you. Not that he would like, act on them, without your permission, but I suppose Liam and him had a talk, and he talked to Lou about it. Harry didn’t tell me this himself, only that he… yeah.”

“Only that he… what?”

“Only that he apologised to me for being an arse when he found out I was gay, and stuff, and when he found out I fancied him. And that he figured out he was 70% gay himself, and that he didn’t know or wanted to admit to himself that he was.”

“So, my only option, if I want Perrie, is that I have to choose. Between her and Harry?”

“Yes.”

“And if I choose the wrong person?”

“I don’t think any of them will, like, take you back. If you choose Perrie, you choose Perrie. Harry won’t want you then. And if you choose Harry, you choose Harry. No messing around with Perrie.”

“And if I don’t choose any of them? Someone else?”

“Then that’s it too, Zaynie. No Perrie and no Harry.”

Zayn sobbed. “I can’t choose between them, Niall. And I don’t want anybody else.”

“Well… who makes your heart flutter? Who do you see yourself holding hands with on the porch when you’re 75? Who would you want a family with? Who makes you go down on your knees, to feel like you can fly, that you’re invincible? Because, I had to ask myself those questions too… Because I, honestly, didn’t know if I wanted you, or Liam… But… For me, it all came down to Liam. Because you did make my heart flutter Zayn just not to the same extent as Liam.”

“Will you think any less of me… If I did go for, uh, Harry?”

“No. Of course I wouldn’t, Zayn. You’re my best mate, and I only want you to be happy. As happy as you can possibly be.”

“And if I choose Perrie?”

“I’d stand by you, no matter what. You know that. But, I won’t stand for if you pick one, and then regret your decision. Okay?”

Zayn nodded. “Yeah. I understand.”

“Good.”

“Does Liam know… about you wanting him? Loving him?”

Niall blushed. “No. Not yet. I’ll tell him later tonight, though.”

Zayn grinned. “Good luck, Nialler. You know, I kind of wished you’d picked me, so I didn’t have to choose now…”

Niall couldn’t help but laugh out loud, and kick his feet a little bit.

“You’re so funny, Zaynie!”

“But I was serious,” Zayn pouted, as Niall shoved him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who read this, hope you liked Ziall's fluffiness :) Figured out it was about time those two put some login' into their friendship again :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes (grammar and/or spelling)

“You okay, Zayn?” Eleanor cooed, whilst she patted her stomach softly.

“Yeah… Just… Niall…” Zayn scrunched his face up a little bit.

“Oh, fucking hell! I thought you’d made up!” Eleanor groaned.

“We did make up. Just, something he said about Perrie and Harry…”

“Ah. Well, it’s true, you know? That Perrie is sort of batting for the ladies team.”

“And Harry?”

“I don’t know. Maybe Louis knows, though?”

“I can’t talk to Louis about this!” Zayn huffed, with a clear sign of panic in his eyes.

“Why not? You do know he’s like 80% straight, and 20% gay, right? He told me he confessed about his first time with Stan to you?”

“He did.” Zayn agreed.

“So… Are you sure you’re 100% straight?”

“I… don’t know.”

“Well, I think, what’s important in a relationship is honesty. Niall has admitted he’s 100% gay, right? Perrie said she’s 70% lesbian, 30% straight, Louis is 80% straight and 20% gay… I don’t know about you, Harry and Liam.”

“What are your stats?” Zayn wriggled his eyebrows, “Oh! And Danielle!”

Eleanor sighed. “I’m like 99% straight, and 1% lesbian. Danielle is 90% straight, and 10% lesbian.”

“How can you be 99% straight, and 1% lesbian?”

“There’s like this one girl I really, really like,” Eleanor shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Does Louis know?”

“Yeah,” Eleanor said.

“Like, does he know who the girl is, I mean? Is it someone I know?”

“He knows who the girl is, and I don’t know if you know her, you probably know of her.”

“Does it bother you that Louis is like 20% gay?”

“No… I mean, I know he loves me, and I love him… but we’re kind of committed now, you know? Through this baby. I was a bit worried, because Louis always have had a soft spot for Niall… and Niall showed some crushing towards Louis… I was a bit worried, yeah.”

“Are you worried now? About Louis and Niall?”

“No,” Eleanor giggled.

“Why?”

“Because, Niall is head over heels with Liam. Like, proper, totally in love. Like, can’t wait to get to the shagging bit, because he’s certain he wants to marry him, love.”

“Did you know Niall was, uh, a virgin?”

Eleanor smiled. “That would be telling, now wouldn’t it?”

“He didn’t tell me… until today, and we were best mates!”

“He does have some… sexual experience, I believe. He just hasn’t gone all the way, like intercourse, or ‘making love’ as Niall so delicately calls it.”

“Yeah…” Zayn smiled.

“So… now that you know all of our stats, and we had a nice little chat about me, Louis, the baby and Niall, and his feelings for the wonderful Liam… What’s the story with you?”

“I… I… I want to be happy. Perrie can make me happy. She’s beautiful. Sexy. Drop dead gorgeous. Her eyes are so blue, and she’s… a girl.”

“Okay, so go for Perrie.” Eleanor shrugged.

“It’s just…”

“Yeah?” Eleanor encouraged

“Harry is so funny. Like, he’s so bad at telling jokes it gets like, really funny. And he always makes me the best dinners. And his hair gets all tangled when it’s windy. He’s likes a bit of a cuddle, and he has the biggest heart I’ve ever seen, like… Did you know he spent his last bit of money, bought pizza, and brought it to a homeless man and his wife? I mean, who does that? Harry does. And… and… he’s really smart, and did you know he can bake? Cupcakes! And he has like a really, wonderful, childlike side that he doesn’t really share with anyone, but he did with me… And…”

Eleanor smiled so brightly at Zayn, that he stopped. “I think you made your choice, whether you admit it or not, Zayn Malik.”

“Harry’s a boy,” Zayn whimpered.

“So?”

“My… my family will disown me if I choose a boy.”

“So you’d give up your own happiness for your family?”

“Uh…”

“What did Niall tell you?”

“To make the choice that makes me happy…” Zayn mumbled.

“Exactly. Yes, you might fancy Perrie, and think she has a killer body… But, it sounds like you fancy Harry too, more so than you fancy Perrie, because you only commented on her looks, whereas with Harry, you only commented on his personality. You do realise that looks is just really shallow, right?”

“Right,” Zayn whispered.

“And a person’s personality is what makes them special. Like, yeah, I do find Louis really hot. He has a sweet smile, kind eyes, I mean, his bum… He’s rather good in bed. But I love his mischievous side, the way he takes care of me, and the women in his life – and Niall. How much he cares about his friends, and children. How enthusiastic he is about football. How terrible he is at cooking, but he always tried, because he wants to surprise me. How romantic he is. How he always wants to make sure I’m comfortable.”

“So, uh… do you think… Harry likes me?”

“He does,” Eleanor confirmed.

“And do you think… I should, uh, tell him?”

Eleanor nodded again. “I really think you should tell him.”

“And Perrie?”

“Yes. I think you should also talk to Perrie. Don’t worry though, she will absolutely adore you for being honest.”

Zayn nodded. “I’ll, call Perrie first then, and then… uh, I’ll… Can I ask Harry to come here?”

Eleanor smiled, as she went to the bathroom, texted Louis and Niall, and then to the bedroom she and Louis shared. This was a good day. She called Danielle with the good news.

“Harry. It’s Zayn. Can you come over to my flat? I have to tell you something. Z.” Zayn knew he was being a coward for texting Harry.

“Sure. I’ll be there in about 30 minutes. H.” Was the reply he got from Harry.

“Perrie, Hi. It’s Zayn. Uh… I know it’s weird to say this over the phone, but I talked to Niall… Yeah… Uh… I’m really sorry, but I… I can’t choose you. It… It’s Harry, yeah. I know you told me that, but… Yeah… Well, it was actually Eleanor. Yeah, she’s a speculative girl. It’s what makes her and Lou be the power couple! Hah! I know. I hope we can still be friends? I was worried that we wouldn’t be, yes. Uh, so do you have someone in your sight? Really? Who? A girl? Heh! Yeah, Niall told me that. Someone I know? Danielle? Really? Wow. Did not see that coming! Huh! Well, I hope you will be really happy with her. Yeah, talk soon. Bye.”

Zayn sighed with relief when he hung up the phone. So, Perrie and Danielle. He wondered if Eleanor knew, or if Niall knew about it, but then he realised they had to know, because why else would they try to shove Harry on him? Maybe Perrie knew too, because she also tried to do the same thing? Even Liam, who was sort of jealous when it came to Harry…  
25 minutes after Harry sent Zayn the text, he was outside. Ruffled curly hair, a tight t shirt, and tight black jeans, with black boots. He looked damn fine, in Zayn’s opinion, and he felt his heart soar, as Niall would describe it.

“Hi. You came,” Zayn smiled, and Harry beamed at him.

“Hi.”

“Come in!” Zayn ushered him inside, and sat him down on his sofa. Well, his, Louis’ and Eleanor’s sofa.

“Thanks,” Harry’s husky voice did things that Zayn really didn’t want to think about. “So, uh, what’s up?”

“I’ve spoken with Niall,” Zayn stated, and he could hear that Harry gave a hitched breath.

“Really?” his voice sounded all squeaky-like, and Zayn didn’t know if he absolutely hated the squeaky voice of Harry Styles, or that he absolutely found it endearing.

“Yeah, uh… he told me you guys had made up?”

“Yeah, well… we didn’t really fall out like you two did… so… but I apologised for my behaviour towards him, after a chat I had with Liam, believe it or not.”

“Liam, huh?”

“Yeah… Uh, he’s sort of, told me about his coming out story, and how he figured out he was 100% gay. Like, he kind of figured out he was at least 50/50, but.. yeah… and then I realised I kind of were an arse to both him and Niall, separately, not like, the thought of the two of them together or anything…”

“Yeah… Anyway, Niall couldn’t stop praising you…”

Harry blushed at that. “Yeah, he really is a sweet guy,” Harry confirmed.

“You don’t like, fancy Niall, right?” Zayn asked, with a slight hint of worry to his voice.

“No! No. Uh, Liam would murder me if I fancied Niall. No, I… fancy someone else. Totally opposite of how Niall is.”

“So, you fancy… Louis?” Zayn teased.

“No! I mean, I thought I did, for a little while, but no… Uh, No. Not Louis, no.”

“So… you did fancy Louis?”

“Well, kind of… I mean, after we, uh, drunk kissed, I… had a talk with Liam, and I had, uh, dreams about you…”

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that last part?” Zayn said, confused.

“I said, I had dreams about you… and, well, it’s kind of embarrassing… Because you’re probably going to go for Perrie anyway, and I’m probably just wasting my time pining after you, and…”

Harry stopped his rambling, as he felt Zayn’s lips against his.

“I didn’t choose Perrie.”

“Uh… Why?” Harry whispered.

“Because… Eleanor got me talking, and yeah, I do like fancy Perrie, not going to lie… But, when I talked about you, it was like… Even your negatives become positive, you know?”

“My negative what?” Harry panicked.

“No, nothing bad, like your jokes. They’re like, so bad that I find them absolutely hilarious.”

“No one has said they liked my jokes before,” Harry’s face brightened up, and Zayn noticed his dimples.

“You’re really happy… because of me?” Zayn whispered.

“Yes,” Harry whispered back.

As Zayn leant forward, so did Harry. And when Zayn poked his tongue out, Harry willingly opened his mouth so that Zayn could claim his mouth.

“Bedroom?” Zayn’s husky voice made Harry come back to reality.

“No-not to have, uh, sex, ri-right? I mean, I want to, I do… But… I’ve never, uh, had sex with, uh, a man before… and I.. I know you have, bu-but I’m… not… ready yet…”

“No, not to have sex… But a bed is more comfortable to lay down on, and kiss on, yeah?”

“Yeah…” Harry agreed, and a shoot of sparks shot through their hands as they reached out for each other’s hands, and Zayn led Harry to his bedroom, sat down on his bed, and pulled Harry with him.

“Hi,” Harry chuckled.

“Hello,” Zayn grinned.

As their lips met, neither boy could help but explore with tongue and hands, feeling braver and bolder as minutes ticked by.

“I’ve got a confession to make,” Harry breathed out.

“Yeah?” Zayn whispered, his voice gruff from arousal.

“I like, fancied you, before I knew I liked boys. Before we met, I mean. Liam and I saw you and Niall when you walked from his dorm, and although Liam didn’t see your face, we were both insanely jealous. He was of you, and I was of Niall. You were, uh, walking with your hands linked together, and totally absorbed in your conversation, like you were in your own little world.”

“I kind of fancied you too, Harry… But Niall fancied you first, so… you were off limits.”

“So… if Niall never fancied me, we’d like, could’ve gotten together sooner?”

“If Niall didn’t fancy you, I’d probably never be able to talk to you.”

“Why?”

“Because, believe it or not, Harry Styles… I am very shy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww... Zarry-happiness :) I think this story is coming to an end soon :)


	13. Chapter 13

Niall paced the floor for the fifth time, as he waited for Liam to come back from work. Not that Liam knew he was there waiting for him. Harry had given him plenty of time to cook, and get their dorm perfect. Niall decided, against Harry’s opinion, to make Spaghetti Bolognese.

_“What are you going to cook for him, Niall?”_

_"Uh, I thought about making Spaghetti Bolognese.”_

_No, that’s a bad idea. Spaghetti for your first meal together is not the best idea. Trust me on that one. Uh…”_

_But I like it. Doesn’t Liam like it, you mean?”_

_“He does. But…”_

_"Then what’s the big deal?”_

_"It… It can get messy…”_

 

Niall chuckled at the memory with his conversation with Harry, and he felt like he was having an out of body experience when he heard Liam’s key in the lock.

With a groan, he threw his bag on the floor, and dragged his feet towards the sofa. Not even acknowledging Niall, who stood in the opening of the kitchen.

“Liam?” Niall whispered.

“Go away, Harry. I’m having a shit day…” Liam whimpered, as he hid his face in his hands.

“I’m not Harry. It’s me, Niall…” Niall whispered again.

“Niall?” Liam looked up, yelped, as he tried to get up from the sofa he tripped, and then fell clumsily to the floor.

“Are you okay?” Niall rushed over to Liam.

“No.”

“Did you hurt yourself?”

“No.”

“Then, what’s wrong?”

“No.”

Niall felt discouraged. Maybe Liam didn’t feel what he felt. Maybe he changed his mind. After as much silence as Niall could handle, he whispered once again to Liam.

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like Spaghetti Bolognese?”

“Yes.”

“Come to the kitchen with me?”

“Okay.”

Niall held out his hand to Liam, and he almost felt like he was being set on fire, when Liam’s fingers brushed against his hand, and as he held Niall’s hand tight, as he tugged himself off the floor.

“Thanks,” Liam muttered, but still refusing to meet Niall’s face.

“You’re welcome,” Niall’s voice never reached the volume of a mere whisper.

Liam gasped when he saw the kitchen. Candles lit, with the best china he and Harry owned, a bottle of red wine, and the smell… Oh, it was devine.

“It looks… really good. Did you, uh, cook?”

“Yes. I hope you like Spaghetti Bolognese?”

“I do. It’s one of my favourites… Wow… It’s like, so romantic…”

Niall smiled brightly as Liam finally met his eyes.

“Thanks.”

The ping from the oven said the food was done.

“I hope you like it,” Niall murmured, as he took Liam’s plate, and gave him plenty of the food.

“Mmm… The wine is good.” Liam stated, as he took a sip from his glass.

“I did have some help with the wine,” Niall whispered, as he sat down opposite Liam. “I’m glad you liked it, though.”

“Why are you whispering?” Liam giggled.

“I don’t know,” Niall whispered again, but smiled as he saw Liam eyes sparkle and a big goofy smile on his face.

“You’re so weird,” Liam whispered, which made Niall smile even brighter than before. “This is really good, though.”

“Thank you. It’s my specialty.” Niall giggled, with a hint of blush.

“You should cook more often,” Liam complimented.

“Yeah. I much prefer Nando’s than my own cooking, though.”

“The Peri-Peri Chicken?”

“How did you know?”

Liam chuckled. “I didn’t. I just… figured it out, I suppose. You seem like you, uh, like spicy food?”

“I do. Like spicy food, I mean.” Niall’s voice is never louder than a whisper.

“I prefer Italian. And chocolate,” Liam says, before he takes a bite of his Spaghetti Bolognese.

Niall looks down on his own shirt, and see that there’s some Bolognese sauce on his shirt. Liam also has a stain of sauce on his shirt, as well some of it on his cheek. Niall has a sudden urge to lick it off his cheek.

“It was, so good. I think I’ve might have eaten a tad too much,” Liam groans, and Niall feels his entire face burns.

“You okay?” Liam whispers.

“Mm, yeah. I’m good,” Niall tries not to replay Liam’s groan in his head, but he can’t help it. The urge to lick Liam’s cheek is also getting the better of him.

“You look a little, uh, flushed,” Liam whispers now, his voice low and husky.

 

“What would you say, if I said, that I, uh, want to kiss you?” Liam’s face became a little shocked, then he smiled from ear to ear.

“I’d tell you to get on with it.” Liam winked at Niall, and Niall didn’t know if he was experiencing a heart attack, a panic attack, or just ‘plain and simple’ love?

“Uh… I don’t know if you know, or if anyone has ever told you, or whatever… but… I haven’t exactly… I mean, I know the basics and stuff, don’t get me wrong…”

Niall snapped his mouth shut. What the hell was he doing? They weren’t even going to have sex right now, and he’d almost ruin it by telling Liam he was a bloody virgin!

“It’s… I mean… I haven’t either. Apart from Zayn, that is.” Liam smiles, and Niall is positive this is a sign of a heart attack. How come his heart is beating so fast?

“You said you wanted to wait until you’re certain you wanted to marry, right?” Liam whispered, and Niall nodded.

“Yeah.. It’s something I don’t take too lightly, you know?”

Liam knows.

“Yeah… I kind of wish I had the same morals as you.” Liam sighs, as Niall comes a little closer.

As Niall’s and Liam’s lips met, fireworks erupted, Niall’s heart was beating faster than ever, and an ever so slight tingle in his lips that went straight down to his groin. He felt himself grow harder by the second that Liam had his hands in his hair, and pulled him even closer. “God… I… need… Fuck!” Niall groaned as Liam pulled his lips away, but put their foreheads together instead.

 

“I want you,” Liam whispered. “Like, proper want you.”

“I dunno what I’m doing…” Niall whispered back, as he dragged his hands all over Liam’s muscles.

“We don’t have to go all the way… I’m not sure I’m ready for that, anyway… but… I don’t want to, ah, take a-adva-ntage of you.” Liam tried his best to keep his voice steady, as Niall hummed and licked and sucked and nipped at his birthmark, whilst his wandering hands kept going up and down his arms, back and arse.

“But you’ve had sex before… I mean… It’s scary for me because I haven’t done this before… But why are you scared?”

“It’s… ah… I really like you… a-and I haven’t liked anyone as much as I like you…”

“Bedroom?” Niall whispered, as he held out his hand for Liam to take, blush tainting his cheeks and ears.

“Bedroom,” Liam whispered back, and held Niall’s hand tightly.

“I’m a little scared,” Niall admitted, once he had taken his shirt off.

“Don’t have to go all the way… I just… really want to taste you… if you’d let me?” Niall felt Liam eyed him, and it made him feel conscious that he was going to be engaged in sex with another man, for the first time.

“I wa-want to.. God, I want to…” Niall whimpered, as Liam nipped at his neck, biting, pulling, and soothing his would-be hickeys with his tongue. “Pl-please, Li-ah-mm.”

Liam smirked slightly before he looked into Niall’s eyes.

“Can I take your jeans and pants off?”

Niall nodded eagerly. “Ye-yeah.”

“Okay,” Liam breathed heavily, as he took a slight step back, as if to brace himself for what was going to happen.

Niall bit his lip, when Liam came closer once again. Liam took his jeans, and fumbled slightly with the buttons.

“May I?” Niall whispered, as he reached for Liam’s jeans, and Liam nodded, as his eyes locked with Niall’s. When they both were in just their boxers, Liam took Niall’s hand and led him to the bed.

“Lie down,” Liam whispered, as he reached for Niall’s boxers. Liam moaned at the sight of Niall’s hard erection bopping up to his stomach, and Niall gave a sigh of relief when he was free from the restrain his clothes had. “Can I?” Liam whispered huskily.

“What?”

Liam didn’t answer, as his mouth was actually watering from the sight in front of him. He didn’t hesitate to go from Niall’s lips, to his jawline, to his neck, to his collarbone, to his nipples, blowing raspberries on his stomach, kissing the inside of his thighs, hearing Niall’s muffled moans and groans, which made his own erection ache so much. Niall sighed in relief when Liam took a hold of his cock, and pumped him a few times. “

Can I?” Liam asked again, as he licked his lips in anticipation.

“What?” Niall asked again.

“Taste you?”

“Oh. Uh. Ye-yeah.”

Niall moaned loudly as Liam set off to work. With a slight pop, Liam stopped for a second.

“Slow down. I-I haven’t done this in God knows how long,” before he started to set off to work again.

Niall moaned, writhed on the mattress, and he let out a shrill of “LiamLiamLiamLiam” when Liam had him deepthroated, as he hummed around his cock, and then he felt slight panicked.

“Liam… I’m gonna… gonna… come…”

As Liam swirled his tongue over Niall’s head, and signalled he was ready, Niall couldn’t help the force of his orgasm as he came hard. To see Liam moan too, as Niall’s hot cum shot into Liam’s mouth, Niall felt his cock twitch slightly. Liam did his best to swallow it all, made Niall smile all the same. When Liam was done licking him all clean from what cum he couldn’t swallow down, Liam smiled so sweetly at him.

“Kiss?” Niall asked softly, his cheeks all red again.

“Mm.. You taste… exceptionally good, Niall.” Liam hummed, before he slipped his tongue in Niall’s mouth. After a few minutes of snogging, Niall felt Liam’s erection digging into his stomach.

“You, uh, want to?” Niall whispered.

“Yeah,” was the breathy confirmative answer Liam gave, before Niall pushed Liam onto him.

Liam lined their cocks up together and started grinding against Niall, which didn’t last very long, for either of them. Niall came first, as he was slightly oversensitive, and with a few more hard thrust, Liam came too.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes (grammar/spelling). Please feel free to point them out? :)

"I don't think I'm ready, Louis! I'm most certainly not ready for this!" Eleanor screeched as she lay on the hospital bed. 

"Shh.. Come on! You're doing so good, Eleanor. So good!"

"No... No... I can't. It's not going to work."

"You can. Think about it, babe. We're going to have a baby. A baby that's got your, uh... and mine... erm... Well, I don't know, but it's going to be half you and half me!"

"I won't do this! AAAAAAHHHH! Get out!"

Twelve hours later, Eleanor gives birth to a baby girl.

 

"She's so precious, just like her mama." Louis cooed softly to Eleanor and his new born baby girl.

"Hmm," Eleanor hummed. "She has your nose and mouth."

"And your eyes," Louis smiled, as he kissed Eleanor's forehead.

"You can go and call Zayn and Niall if you want to," Eleanor whispered, as she soaked in the contentment and love in the room.

"Can I though? Niall is going to be so thrilled. He was more invested in your pregnancy than you and I were, almost." Louis chuckled softly. 

Eleanor fell asleep, and Louis gently put his daughter in the crib next to Eleanor's bed. He tiptoed out of the room, and turned on his phone. He called Zayn first. 

"It's Malik! Sorry, I can't come to the phone right now. Haz, if it's you, call me back A-SAP. Any other person calling, leave a message, and I'll be callin' you right back when I get it!" 

Louis debated whether he wanted to leave a message on Zayn's phone, but he decided he could. "It's Louis. I'm at the hospital. Need you to come real quick. Oh, and you can bring Harry too, if you want to. Hope to see ya soon!" Louis giggled, as he hung up the phone. Louis took a deep breath, before calling Niall.

*bring-ring*

"'Lo,"  Niall's husky voice told Louis he had been fast asleep.

"Niall," Louis cooed. "I need you to come to the hospital real quick."

"Wha' are ya talkin' 'bout, Lou?" Niall's accent was real thick when he just woke up, and for some reason, Louis envied Liam that he got to wake up to that voice.

"You're an uncle, Ni. Eleanor just had our baby."

"Really?" Louis could hear Niall rush around, suddenly very awake. 

"Yeah," Louis chuckled sofly, as he visioned Niall running around, trying to get his clothes on really fast.

"Can I, uh, like, come over, uh, right now?" 

Louis laughed for a full minute before he could catch his breath to answer Niall. "Yeah. You can. You can bring Liam too, if you want."

"Uh. I dunno if I should wake 'im up. He has an important exam tomorrow," Niall grumbled. "I'll write 'im a note," Niall stated, and then "I'll see you, El and the little one real soon!" He giggle-squealed, and then hung up. 

 

Niall were rushing to get to the hospital as fast as he could, and he was almost shaking with excitment. He loved babies, and now he was going to be "uncle Niall". He and Liam were going to be uncles together. His heartbeat fluttered slightly as he thought about being an uncle with Liam, and he had a warm feeling in his stomach as he thought about Liam. He had to admit that Liam's slight jealousy made him feel rather happy, but then again, Liam admitted that Niall's jealousy made him feel rather important too. Like they loved each other so much, they were terrified of losing their better half. Niall was certain that Liam was his other half. 

As he ran in through the hospital doors, he couldn't help but feeling slightly ecstatic of the prospect of seeing Eleanor, Louis and their new baby. He wanted nothing more to cuddle the little one. As he ran to the reception to find out where Eleanor and Louis were staying with their baby his phone rang. Liam. Fuck.

"Hi, Li." 

"Mmm... Where are you?" 

"Hospital. Louis called. We're uncles, Li." Niall was sure if he tried to smile even a little bit more, his face would split in two. 

"Uncles?" Liam was still very tired, Niall could tell.

"Yeah. Uh, like Eleanor had her baby." 

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Liam groaned, and Niall chuckled softly. 

"Because, you were sleeping, and you got an exam tomorrow. Go back to sleep, Li. You can see the baby tomorrow, yeah? After your exam?"

"Hmm... I miss you... and your warm... body..." Liam mumled.

"I miss you too, Liam. Love you." Niall giggled as he did kissy noises in the phone to Liam.

"Love you, Niall." Liam cooed softly, and then hung up. 

 

Zayn and Harry had a _really_ good time when Louis called.

"Why, **why** can't we make love without being interrupted?" Zayn groaned as he pushed himself inside Harry.

"Because they have a... Built in.. Sense of.. When we.. Have sex.." Harry panted.

"God.. You're so fuckin' tight, babe.." Zayn groaned as he was feeling close to his climax.

"There, ha-harder Zayn, fuck.. So good.." 

After hitting their high, Zayn gave a small hum of satisfaction. "I'm really happy I chose you."

"Me too," Harry sighed, feeling content, and stretched. 

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, Zayn."

Feeling that whoever had called, could wait, Zayn and Harry fell asleep, snuggling together.

 

As soon as Niall got to hold Eleanor and Louis' little baby girl, he didn't want to let her go. He kept smelling her head, and felt his heart burst with love.

"You're so precious," Niall whispered to the little Princess. "I am your uncle Niall."

After 20 minutes, Niall handed the little girl off to Eleanor. He gave her a hug, and then he gave the little one one last kiss. 

"I should head home. Liam'll worry."

 As Niall walked home, he felt rather content with his life. He had Liam. He was now officially an uncle. He chuckled softly to himself. Okay, so maybe not a real uncle. He'd be a real uncle when Greg had a baby. But this was great too! 

 

"Hey babe," Liam said as Niall came in through the door.

"Hi," Niall couldn't help the blush to spread to his cheeks, as Liam was smirking at him.

"Had a good time?"

"Yeah... She was so little, and she looked so precious, and the smell... Liam, she smelled devine!" 

Liam chuckled. "So, do you want one of your own, or should we kidnap this one?" 

"Don't joke about that!" Niall scrunched his face up. 

"Who said I was joking?" Liam laughed, but then he turned serious. "I'd love to have a family one day."

Niall's heart beat that impossible harder. "I want that too. One day." 

"What about... we finish our education first?" Liam smiled, and Niall's face beamed as well.

"Well... DUH!" was the response that Niall gave, before he gently walked up to Liam, and closed the distance between them. "I missed you," he murmured, before he slammed his lips against Liam's.

Liam was obviously not expecting it, but he moaned into the kiss anyway. 

After tongues batteling (Niall let Liam win), and wandering hands, Liam tried his hardest to get away from Niall. "Babe, I need to stop... I... class..." Liam breathed out, and Niall chuckled. 

"Wake me up when you get home! I'm going to sleep!" Niall chuckled. "Although, I might jerk off before I sleep!" Niall winked, and then ran off to the bedroom, laughing maniacally at Liam's horrified face. 

"Wish I could jerk off before class," Liam muttered to himself. "Dead kittens, dead puppies, girls naked... Why doesn't it work?!" Liam muttered again, huffing as he had to run, because he did not want to be late.

 

"You and Niall still haven't 'done the deed', Li?" Danielle chuckled when she saw Liam's red face, and Perrie laughed too. 

"What's it to you?" Liam grumbled, and that made Perrie laugh even more.

"She just loves you so much, Li!" Perrie made a smoochie-face, and Liam couldn't help but groan. 

"He just... gets me all hot and bothered, and then I have to leave, and he keeps on telling me he's going to jerk off whilst I have to think about... dead stuff. Or girls."

"HEY!" Both Danielle and Perrie shouted, and Liam winced. 

"Probably shouldn't have told _you_ that, eh?" Liam stated, and Danielle nodded. "Girls rocks, Li! But I'm glad Niall's the one's who rocks your world." 

"You should like, get him to go a little further, if he doesn't feel comfortable to like, go all the way with you..." Perrie mumbled, and Danielle nodded vigerously. 

"We want to start a family together," Liam whispered, which made the girls squeal with delight. 

 

When Liam came home, he went to the bedroom to see if Niall actually still was asleep. He was. A little drool had dried at the end of his left side of his mouth. He gave little hums, grunts and moans in his sleep, which made him all the more precious in Liam's eyes. "Niall... Niall... Niallanetor... NIaller... Ni..." Liam said in a sing-song voice, and Niall opened his eyes slightly.

"Mm... How was class?" 

Liam smiled brightly. "Good. Talked to Dani and Pez."

"Mm.. Zayn and Haz met up with El and Lou. They fell in love with the baby." 

"Can't wait to meet her," Liam whispered.

"Hmm.. She's really precious. I'm sure Lou won't let her date until she's well in her thirties!" 

"How did you sleep, though?" 

"A'right. Dreamt 'bout you, though." Niall winked.

"Ooh.. What did you dream about?" 

"You... uh, naked... doing stuff... to, err... na-naked me." Niall blushed, which made Liam coo at him.

"Want to?" Liam gave a smirk, which, if Niall was standing up, he was certain would send him straight to his knees.

Niall nodded vigourously. "Yeah."

 

As they started kissing each other, and groping at each other, Liam removed Niall's shirt.

"Do you want to go all the way, or... frot?" 

"A-all the way," Niall moaned as Liam put even more of a pressure on his erection. 

"Want me to prep you?" Liam whispered huskily into Niall's ear, making him shiver.

"Don't need one. I preped myself when you were at school." Niall whispered back, staring up at Liam, eyes wide.

"Lube..." Liam said softly, and Niall pointed to his bedside table.

Niall's breathing hitched slightly, because although he had prepped himself many times before, and even bought a 9 inch vibrator, Liam was still one inch bigger than his vibrator. Not that Niall ever would tell Liam this, because it was fucking embarrassing, was what it was.

"You okay, Nialler?" Liam breathed heavily, it seemed like he was having trouble concentrating on his own breathing.

"I'm okay, just... We're really going to do this, aren't we?" Niall whispered, softly.

"Only if you're 100% certain. You can still back out, if you want to... I..."

"I'm ready, Liam. Just, go slow an-and easy, ye-ah? Ungh, _fuck_!"

Liam had already lined himself up and rolled on a condom, and even pushed the head of his cock in. When he was fully inside, he tried to stay still so that Niall could get used to him a little bit. 

"Can move now, Li."

"Damn, Niall... You're so,  _fuck_ , tight..  _Mmm_." Liam tugged on Niall's cock, in 

"Holy shit... Fuck... There, right _there_... _Harder_... _Ungh_... _Fuck_... Ki-kiss me..."

Liam had to comply, because Niall just begged him, and no one, especially Liam, could, _ever_  deny Niall anything.

"So _close_ ," Liam breathed heavily against Niall's lips, and with a long moan, Liam felt himself orgasm. With one last thrust, Niall came too, spraying their stomachs and chests with his cum.

As Liam was about to pull out, Niall held him close. "Don't pull out yet," Niall groaned softly.

"Why?" 

"Just... I - I mean, I like the feeling of you in me... Just, let me enjoy this for just a little longer..."

Liam just smiled, kissing Niall softly on his lips.

 

"Next time... can we drop the condom?" Niall mumbled against Liam's lips, as he held onto Liam after Liam pulled out of him.

"Yeah," Liam breathed softly, deepen the kiss slightly.

Stopping for air, Niall looked into Liam's eyes, feeling his heart race. Feeling Liam's heartbeat racing too, Niall smiled like an idiot. 

"I'm tired," Niall whispered, "tired and so fucking loved up."

Before Niall felt his eyes close, he thought about he and Liam almost had given up. On their relationship. His tendancy to find something attractive about every Adam and Steve out there, and Liam's jealousy - they had to work hard to make it work. It was all worth it, Niall thought. Because, not even close, no one could love him more than Liam did, and he realised that no one could come close when it came to Liam. With a sigh, and his lips pressed to Liam's ear, Niall whispered huskily in Liam's ear. "I love you so fucking much, but I'm gonna sleep a little."

"Hmm... Me too," Liam whispered, and soon, they both fell asleep, legs and arms intertwined together, never wanting to letting go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this is rather an abrupt ending (and more of an epilogue than a real chapter), but I just sort of wanted a happy ending for all of them.. :) I'm a sucker for happy endings...


End file.
